There's More to Life
by loverbabe
Summary: Ryoma thought that tennis was everything. He never seemed to care about anything else. Will this girl be able to help him realize there's more to life than just tennis? Or will Ryoma ignore what she's trying to say and focus on tennis only? RyomaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone )**

**This is my second story but my first Prince of Tennis fanfic. This story is actually based on a true story. It isn't EXACTLY based on the true story but it is similar. That's what inspired me to write this. There will be an OC here. If you have any suggestions please tell me and I will accept your opinion. (I won't really put any Japanese in here because I don't know that much and I don't want to get it wrong.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, obviously, but I do own any characters I make. **

**Chapter 1**

**What a Cocky Guy**

Ayumi walked to her classroom and took her regular seat next to her best friend, Kazumi. She quickly greeted her friend and took her seat. Ayumi ran her hand through her semi-long, black hair. She liked her red highlights that were streaked down her hair. She shook her head a bit to fix her side swept bangs. Kazumi's hair was similar but slightly longer and unlike Ayumi's layered hair, it was cut straightly. People who didn't know them would mistaken them for twins.

"There wasn't any-," Ayumi was suddenly interrupted by a girl who was squealing in the back of the classroom. She turned her head to the direction and saw a girl with pigtails squealing over a guy with shaggy hair. This was how the beginning of class usually went. Ayumi sighed, "She is such a fan girl for that guy, huh?"

Kazumi nodded her head, "It gets really annoying." In the morning before class there was usually a group of people crowded over Ryoma Echizen, a regular on the boy's tennis team. There was always a girl with long pigtails who was shy, a girl with short hair in pigtails that was loud, and a guy with a weird uni-brow that always surrounded him. Ayumi wasn't sure of their names but the shy girl's name is Sakuno, the loud girl's name is Tomo and the guy's name is Horio.

"No matter how hard I try I can't block them out of my head. Every morning she yells over him, screaming out his name and what not," Kazumi complained. Ayumi can understand what her friend was trying to say. Where ever Ryoma is you can almost always see a group of people surrounding him. Kazumi broke her train of thought, "Do we still have tennis practice after school?" Kazumi and Ayumi were in the girl's tennis club and they always hear girls' screams coming from the boy's tennis courts. "Yeah, we do." The teacher came in and told everyone to settle down.

After class Ayumi hurried out of class because she was almost falling asleep. Before she could go any further someone lightly tapped her shoulder. Ayumi turned around and saw Ryoma standing there holding one of her books. "You dropped this on your way out."

Ayumi quickly said thank you and turned to walk away but Ryoma stopped her by asking a question, "Do you play tennis?"

"Yeah, I do." Again she tried to leave but Ryoma had more to say, "Are you any good?" Ayumi turned around to see a smirk on his face. The way he said it made her mad. "Just because you're a freshman and you made it in the regulars, don't get too cocky."

"What's wrong with being cocky when you know you're good at something? You still didn't answer my question."

Ayumi wasn't getting that mad but Ryoma thinks he knows everything and that's what pisses her off, "You can call me average. By the way, it's one thing to know you're good at something and not to show off and another to know you're good at something and think you're already better than everyone else." Ayumi turned to walk away and heard Ryoma ask for her name. She yelled it out as she walked away, "It's Ayumi! See you later."

Finally, it's lunch time, Ayumi thought. She was starving. She went to go get her lunch and met with Kazumi. They liked sitting outside to eat because if you stay inside you hear more of Tomo's and probably other girls' screaming and yelling. "I saw Ryoma talk to you after class. What was it about?"

Ayumi rolled her eyes at the memory, "He gave me my book that I dropped then he became some know-it-all when he asked me about tennis." Kazumi laughed a bit, "Well what else do you expect from him?" Ayumi laughed with her then they heard a familiar scream. Obviously it was Tomo yelling out for Ryoma to wait for her and Sakuno. What luck, they were eating outside which was the only place Ayumi and Kazumi were able to eat in peace and quiet. Ayumi didn't notice that Ryoma was walking towards them until she looked up to see him only a few feet away. Before he reached them, Ayumi lightly pushed Kazumi's arm and nodded towards Ryoma. Kazumi had a questioning look on her face as she looked at where he was going. They were both confused at why he was coming their way.

"Hey, Ami," he said as he came to us. I rolled my eyes, "It's Ayumi not Ami." He smirked a little bit and looked at Kazumi's way, "And you are?"

Kazumi looked at him in the eye then smiled, "Hi, I'm Kazumi. You're Ryoma right?" He nodded then just stood there for awhile. Ayumi broke the silence, "Well, what do you want?"

Ryoma looked at her with a smirk on his face, "Well, you said 'see you later.'" Kazumi giggled at his smart remark. Ayumi ignored her but she couldn't help but smile, "I didn't mean it literally." Ryoma shrugged and asked Kazumi if she was in the girl's tennis club. She nodded then nudged Ayumi's arm and nodded towards Tomo's direction. When Ayumi turned around she saw that Tomo was glaring at them. Kazumi joked to Ryoma, "Better leave soon. Your want to be girlfriend looks like she's about to kill someone." Ayumi laughed at her friend's joke. It was true after all. Tomo doesn't allow any girls to hang out with Ryoma except for Sakuno.

When Ayumi looked up to see Ryoma's expression she saw that his face was some what blank and confused. "You know, girlfriend?" He nodded then said in a confused tone, "Yeah, I know what it means but how can you tell Tomo wants to be with me?" Wow, Ayumi thought, this guy is clueless. Ryoma spoke up saying, "She's really annoying too. Well, how are you guys at tennis? Are you singles players or doubles?" Kazumi looked at him and answered, "Well we play doubles together. People say we have a perfect combination because we always know what the other is thinking but Ayumi is also a singles player. She's better than me that's why."

Ryoma smirked at this information he had received, "I thought you said you were average?" This time it was Ayumi's time to smirk, "Like what I said earlier. It's one thing to be good and not show off and another to be good and start thinking you're better than everyone else."

Ryoma kept that smirk on his face and responded, "I thought that meant low esteem. Knowing you're good but you still doubt yourself is like low esteem, right?" Kazumi laughed at his smart remark again. Ayumi stopped smirking and looked at him in the eye. She never knew anyone so cocky! Ayumi slightly smiled and said, "No, it's called modesty or being humble. You might be too stupid to know what those words mean." Kazumi laughed at the two arguing. Ryoma smiled at Ayumi, "Not bad, usually people would give up when they have a small argument like that with me. Oh, and I always win." The only word that came to Ayumi's head was cocky. The bell rang and Ryoma turned around to walk away, "See you guys later then."

Ayumi and Kazumi walked into their next class but before they could sit down Tomo blocked their path. She spoke in an angry tone, "Now, now why are you girls hanging out with Ryoma? Back off you hear me? BACK OFF!" Ayumi and Kazumi looked at her then each other then started laughing. Tomo looked irritated, "What's so funny? I'm serious."

"T-Tomo, stop it now. Uh, class will start soon." Ayumi looked up to see Sakuno trying to pull her friend away but before they turned around Ayumi said while smiling, "Hey Sakuno, see you later at tennis practice. And to you Tomo, it's not like you own Ryoma. He came to us when you usually go to him. Get what I'm saying?" Kazumi laughed and had a smirk on her face.

"Are you saying Ryoma likes you guys better than Sakuno and me?" Kazumi shrugged, "Well who knows? You do stalk him don't you? You should know." Ayumi and Kazumi laughed then walked to their seat. They could hear Tomo complaining about them but Sakuno was trying to calm her down, "Tomo they're really nice! Kazumi and Ayumi always help me during tennis practice. They're not always like that. It's maybe, um, because it seemed like you wanted to pick a fight with them."

Ayumi turned to her friend, "Obsessed much?" Kazumi looked back and saw Tomo looking at them, "Oh, oh, seems like she wants a second round." Ayumi turned around to see Tomo walking towards them, "Ayumi, Kazumi, I'm sorry." Then Tomo turned around but you could still hear her complaining about them. Kazumi rolled her eyes, "She only said that because Sakuno probably made her."

Ayumi nodded her head and turned in her seat to see Ryoma talking to Tomo. She could hear them from her seat. Ryoma was speaking, "Did you apologize?" Tomo nodded her head then turned to sit down but she was still fuming about the argument. Kazumi must've heard this too because she looked confused, "Why did Ryoma make her apologize?" Ayumi merely shrugged and turned to face the front of the classroom.

Ayumi and Kazumi walked out of their locker room to head over to tennis practice. Ayumi had her hair high up in a ponytail that was on her right side. She didn't like putting it in the middle like everyone does. Kazumi just had her hair up in a low ponytail.

"So-sorry about earlier." They turned around to see Sakuno looking down. Kazumi shrugged and said, "It's not your fault. Your friend just tends to be a little obsessive." Ayumi laughed as they walked to the tennis courts for the girls. Ayumi quickly greeted her coach. "Hey Ayumi," her coach called out, "we're going to watch the boys' practice matches for awhile. It'll be a good inspiration for you girls." Kazumi seemed excited, "Oooh, we get to see the guys play." Ayumi rolled her eyes, "Don't go all fan girl crazy on me now." Kazumi laughed as they walked to the boys' tennis courts.

"What are you doing here?" Ayumi turned to see Ryoma, "Our coach wants us to see you guys play because it'll inspire us." Kazumi shrugged, "I don't mind watching you guys." Ryoma smirked, "Of course I'll inspire you. I'll play like how I always do. It won't be that hard."

"Hoi, hoi, who's our kiddo talking to," Kikumaru Eiji, a third year regular asked another regular, Inui.

"Ahh, young love," Momo, a second year regular said.

Fuji, another regular smiled, "How come there are two girls?"

Inui spoke up, "The taller one with slightly longer hair is Kazumi, a freshman. She is a tennis player, volleyball player and a dancer. She is an average student with A's and B's but her weak subject is math. She also sings very well but hides her talented voice. The shorter one with slightly shorter hair is Ayumi, a freshman as well. Like Kazumi she plays tennis, volleyball and dances. She also plays basketball. She is an excellent student with straight A's but doesn't stand out with the other smart students in her class. She doesn't like to show off. Both of them were born in the Philippines but raised here in Japan. The only club they joined is the girls' tennis club and they are known as the girl version of the Golden Pair."

"Wow, Inui you know so much! Ah, they're a girl version of the Golden pair, eh? Oishi, let's play them," Eiji said while jumping up and down.

"Eiji, they're freshmen and it wouldn't be a fair match," Oishi countered. Inui shook his head, "They're higher than an average freshmen level. They would be able to keep up with you and Eiji. I also heard Ayumi is a fairly well singles player."

Eiji seemed to get even more excited, "Come on let's go say hi to Ryoma's new girlfriend!" Fuji smiled at his hyper friend, "I don't think they're an item though."

All of the regulars walked up to Ryoma, Ayumi and Kazumi, "Hello!" Ayumi looked up to see seven of the other regulars, "Wow, a lot of people." Kazumi smiled and said a quick hello. "Regulars, go check your matches," the captain, Tezuka, told them. Ryoma turned to Ayumi with a smirk and said, "Watch me win." When Ryoma walked away Ayumi rolled her eyes, "Cocky!" Kazumi giggled and pulled her so they could watch Ryoma's match. It wasn't against another regular and Ryoma won in straight matches.

Ryoma walked out and turned to Ayumi and Kazumi, "See I told you." Ayumi shook her head and heard her coach calling for them, "Girls Tennis Club, let's go practice now!" Ayumi and Kazumi turned to walk over to their own courts. "Ryoma is the cockiest person I've ever met," Kazumi said as they walked to get their racquets. Ayumi nodded as they started to warm up by having a rally. As she was hitting the ball she couldn't help but think about Ryoma and how good he thought he was. Cocky was the only word to describe him.

**So what do you guys think so far? I really want to know what you think so review please and thank you. If there are areas I need to improve on then I would appreciate it if you would tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm glad you guys like the story so far. All of your wonderful reviews made my day even better. ) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, obviously, but I do own any characters I make.**

**Chapter Two**

**It Isn't Possible**

Ayumi and Kazumi were walking to Ayumi's house for a sleepover. They practically live in each others' houses. They mostly walked in silence because practice was tiring. Coach was making them practice harder than everyone else for the next intra-school ranking tournament. She wants them to make it to the girls regulars. Ayumi's legs were hurting and it got worse as they walked more. Kazumi sighed while adjusting her bag which was weighing her down, "I'm sore all over."

Ayumi sighed looking up to the sky, "It'll help us get better and ready for the upcoming tournament."

Kazumi was obviously in a bad mood because she rarely complains, "Yeah, I know but we don't need her extra treatment. It's also not fair to the other people in the club."

Ayumi smiled, "You're hungry aren't you?" Kazumi is always in a bad mood when she's hungry. Kazumi giggle, "You know me too well."

They finally reached the front of Ayumi's house. They placed their bags in Ayumi's room and went to the kitchen for food. Ayumi's parents weren't home yet. "Hey, Ayumi where's the cookies?"

Ayumi pointed over to the pantry as she took some ice cream out. Kazumi squealed for a bit, "Ice cream with cookies! That's delicious!" Ayumi laughed at her friend's obvious hunger as she got two bowls. Once they got their food they went to Ayumi's room.

"Nothing good is on TV right now," Kazumi sighed. "Well, what do you think of Ryoma?"

Ayumi stared at her friend, "What do you think?" Kazumi laughed, "Well, besides cocky, because that's an obvious one. I think he's kind of cute but he's not my type."

Ayumi rolled her eyes, "Boy crazy as usual. What am I going to do with you?"

Kazumi pouted, "It's not like you don't agree." Ayumi thought on this a bit. Ryoma was cute, very cute, but cocky was a turn off for her. Her train of thought was ended by a pillow that was thrown to her face.

"Kazumi, what was that for?!"

Kazumi laughed, "You were thinking of Ryoma too much." Ayumi rolled her eyes as she threw the pillow back at her friend. It wasn't like what Kazumi said. She was thinking of how annoying he was and not how cute he was. Well, that was kind of a lie. Ayumi loved guys with hair like Ryoma's.

"Ayumi, we're home!" Ayumi turned her head to the voices coming from the front door. It was a good thing her parents' voices interrupted her train of thought because Ayumi didn't want to think of the possibility she was somehow attracted to Ryoma. She quickly pushed him out of her head. It was merely a one time thought type of thing.

Kazumi hit Ayumi on her arm, "Come on! Your parents are home. Let's ask if we can order some sushi and eat here in your room." Ayumi nodded as she stood up.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad, can we order some sushi?" Ayumi's mother handed her some money, "You have to walk over there."

Kazumi jumped to take the money, "It'll be worth it!" Ayumi rolled her eyes as she followed her friend out the door, "Kazumi weren't you just tired and exhausted a few minutes ago?"

Kazumi smiled, "Sugar does many things. Cookies and ice cream are an awesome combination!" Ayumi laughed as they walked to Kawamura Sushi. Kazumi looked up at the name of the restaurant, "That name sounds familiar."

Ayumi looked up at the name, "Yeah, Takashi Kawamura who is a third year regular. His father owns the place."

As they walked in they saw a familiar guy with black hair which looked slightly green and another guy with spiky hair. Kazumi nudged Ayumi's arm and nodded towards the two guys. Ayumi looked over and saw Ryoma and Momo.

"Should we go over and say hi," Ayumi asked her friend. She also noticed Taka making the sushi in front of them. Kazumi shrugged, "Let them notice us."

It didn't take long for Ryoma to notice them, "Ayumi, Kazumi what're you doing here?" Kazumi turned to look at him, "To eat, what else?"

Ayumi laughed at her friend, "Hey Ryoma, Momo and Taka."

Ryoma was shocked at first but he regained his cool composure, "Hey." Momo was talking with his mouth full, "Want to join us?" Taka smiled at them, "I'll be happy to make whatever you want."

Ayumi smiled, "Sorry can't join you tonight. We're just taking it to go." Ayumi was sure she imagined it but she noticed Ryoma looked a little bit upset when she said that but she just shrugged it off.

"Aww, that's too bad," Momo said while his mouth was still full, "we were just talking about you guys." Ryoma looked annoyed as he hit Momo in the head. Kazumi looked at Ayumi weirdly, "Uh, sure, well, we're just going to order." Once they gave their order, Taka went to work and then they went to sit down next to Ryoma and Momo.

Ayumi was curious and couldn't help it but ask, "What were you talking about us?" Momo opened his mouth to speak but Ryoma hit him on the head again. "Ryoma stop that! It's starting to hurt."

Kazumi looked at them weird, "Well, Ayumi we can only assume that Ryoma was confessing his undying love for one of us." Kazumi was obviously joking but Momo thought she was serious, "No we weren't talking about that at all, but he's not exactly in love-." Ryoma hit Momo on the head once again except harder.

Ryoma thought that Momo was about to say the name but Ryoma cut him off by hitting him, "Momo doesn't know what he's talking about. He was talking about himself being in love with Ann."

Momo practically jumped, "That isn't true!" Ayumi merely shrugged it off. Ryoma is in love with someone? That's hard to believe.

Momo spoke up, "Well, as I was saying Ryoma isn't in love with anyone and doesn't even like anyone. He's too focused on tennis." I was right, Ayumi thought.

Ryoma looked relieved for a bit. He thought Momo knew he might've actually liked that one person. It wasn't a definite yes yet but then again how could Momo know something he never told him? Ryoma knew he didn't really have feelings for that one person because he knew it was just a one time thing. Besides, girls weren't even his thing. He only liked to play tennis and that was all. Ryoma decided that he only liked how Ayumi and Kazumi didn't act like a fan girl when they were with him. They acted normal. It was nothing more, no feelings, just a possible friendship with two girls.

"Ayumi, Kazumi your orders are ready," Taka called out to them. Ayumi stood up to get the food and said good-bye to Taka. She walked over back to Kazumi and both of them said good-bye to the two and walked out.

"That was interesting, wasn't it?" Ayumi nodded but couldn't help but feel weird on the inside. When she heard that Ryoma only wanted to focus on tennis and not even have the slightest type of feeling for someone, it made her feel somewhat sad.

"Ayumi, we're home now." Ayumi was mostly out of it through the whole walk home. She pushed Ryoma out of her mind. If she liked him then she would think of him non-stop and so far Ayumi only thought of him a few times which was normal.

Kazumi and Ayumi went to Ayumi's room to set up the beds and then they started to eat. "It was a surprise seeing them there, wasn't it," Kazumi asked. Ayumi simply nodded.

Kazumi looked at her friendly strangely, "Okay, what's up? I know when something is wrong with you so tell me."

Ayumi looked up at her friend, "No, it's nothing. I'm just tired. We have morning practice tomorrow."

Kazumi merely shrugged even though she already knew her friend was falling for a certain guy, "It's Ryoma, isn't it?"

Ayumi stared at her friend for awhile, "Well, I just think about him whenever he's mentioned. Then my mind wanders off to other ideas like if I have feelings for him or not. I don't though. That's one thing I'm positive about. Besides I know his life revolves around tennis."

Kazumi decided to drop the subject. After they finished their food they went straight to bed. Usually they would stay up late at night but since there was morning practice they decided to actually sleep early for once.

Ayumi woke to the sound of her alarm clock. Morning practice, ugh, was all Ayumi thought. She threw a pillow at Kazumi but she just ended up taking the pillow and hugging it. Ayumi rolled her eyes as she took a water bottle on the table and splashed some of it on Kazumi's face.

"Ah, Ayumi what are you doing?!" Ayumi simply smiled, "Waking you up you lazy person."

Kazumi rolled her eyes then went to the bathroom in the hallway. There was another bathroom downstairs so Ayumi went downstairs.

Kazumi went to the kitchen, "Ayumi, what do you want to eat?" Ayumi came to the kitchen and took out a package of cinnamon rolls.

Kazumi jumped up and down, "I love those! Sugar to help you wake up in the morning is perfect!"

Ayumi laughed as she warmed up the rolls, "I'm going to change first. Morning practice, so I'll change to my practice clothes." Kazumi nodded as she went to get her clothes to change in the bathroom. After they finished getting ready they headed out to school.

"I hope coach won't bother us today," Kazumi said with a sigh, "I don't want to be tired for the beginning of school."

Ayumi nodded as they walked in the courts, "Hey, what is the boys' regulars doing here?" Kazumi looked up and noticed the regulars.

"Okay, girls gather around," the coach yelled, "I asked the boys' regulars to help you. There will be four different groups. Each group will have two regulars to help them but since there are nine of them one group will have only one regular. Okay, now go to your groups you are assigned to."

Ayumi went to the court Kazumi and her were assigned to. "Hey, Ayumi look at who our regular is."

Ayumi looked up and saw Ryoma, "What luck, I can't believe he's the one helping us." Kazumi just shrugged.

"Okay we will do a control drill," Ryoma told the girls, "I will tell you where to hit it. It's easy. If you make a mistake then you have to do fifty sit-ups."

Ayumi could hear some girls complain and they were fighting for who goes last. A girl called out, "Ayumi, Kazumi you guys should go first since you're the best ones here!"

Ayumi rolled her eyes, "Sure, whatever, you guys need to learn one day though."

Ryoma smirked as he saw Ayumi come first, "Hit it in the deep corner on your left!"

Ryoma hit the ball, "Did I mention you need to put a spin on it?"

Ayumi could see the smirk on his face. He thinks that will throw me off by calling it as he hits the ball, Ayumi thought.

Ayumi hit the ball with a spin on the corner that was to her left side. She purposely hit the ball right on the line, "Is that deep enough?" Ayumi smirked as she went to the back of the line.

Ryoma smiled for a bit, "Kazumi hit it to the left of the cart!" Ryoma hit the ball towards Kazumi.

"Hey, Ryoma if I hit it to the right of the cart, it'll hit you right? When you feed us the ball you should go out of the court. I should hit it where you said because I don't want those fifty sit-ups, even though I would love to see you get hit," Kazumi said as she hit the ball perfectly next to the cart.

"No one will hit Ryoma with the ball!" Ayumi turned and saw Tomo watching them. Kazumi rolled her eyes at her, "I didn't really hit him and I was joking."

Tomo just shook her head, "Was it a joke or a threat? Now, now Ryoma doesn't deserve to coach someone who threatens to hit him."

Ayumi was obviously annoyed, "Beat it, Tomo this isn't the boys' practice. You can't watch over us."

Tomo shook her head again, "Ryoma is here so I'm here. Where ever he goes, I'll go from now so I can make sure you two aren't doing anything I disapprove of when you're around Ryoma."

Kazumi rolled her eyes as she walked to the back of the line, "As I said before, stalker." Ayumi laughed at her friend as Kazumi stood behind her in the line.

Tomo became angry at the remark, "I'm not a stalker! I'm the president of his fan club!"

Ryoma shrugged and continued feeding the balls to the girls. Everyone had to do sit-ups so Kazumi and Ayumi were the only ones hitting.

"Hey Ayumi," Ryoma yelled out, "This is how the girls' tennis club is?"

Ayumi shook her head and pointed to the other courts, "All the older people and better people are there. This court is all freshmen."

"Then you guys should go there," Ryoma said.

Kazumi shrugged, "Coach says we should practice with the older people once we made the team." For most of the practice the other girls were doing their sit-ups while Ayumi and Kazumi were the ones hitting the ball.

Ayumi and Kazumi sank down in their seats. "Practice wasn't all the bad but it was tiring," Kazumi said as she took out her book. Ayumi nodded as she took out her homework. The classes went by pretty fast.

"Lunch, finally we get to eat," Kazumi said as they walked outside to have their lunches. Kazumi took out her lunch, "So I noticed you were flirting with Ryoma."

Ayumi looked at her weirdly, "What makes you think that?"

Kazumi just stared back, "You decided to make a new target which was Ryoma and you laughed a lot when you were around him."

Ayumi rolled her eyes, "Well, if you call that flirting then I call it an attempt at flirting. Ryoma didn't respond at all! He was completely serious about the hits I made. Like I said his life revolves around tennis."

Kazumi just rolled her eyes, "Admit it, you like him don't you?"

"I think I know my own feelings better than anyone else. Trust me, I don't like him in any way," Ayumi said as she took a bite from her lunch. She couldn't help but think, is it possible? Do I really have the smallest kind of feelings for him? No, it isn't possible.

**What do you think so far? Right after I submitted the first chapter I already started typing this one. Again tell me what you think and if I need improvement and even if you want, you can tell me some of your ideas on how you want the story to go. I just want to hear anything from you guys. )**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love all of you for reviewing and reading my story! You guys are the best. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, obviously, but I do own any characters I make.**

**Chapter Three**

**He's Always on My Mind**

Ayumi went home right away after school. She was thinking about her talk with Kazumi about Ryoma. She sighed as she took some chips out to eat. She sat down in front of the computer and logged on. She was slightly glad Kazumi was on. Part of her didn't want to talk to her only because she might start talking about Ryoma. Ayumi looked at the message Kazumi sent to her and it said, "Call me. It's important."

Ayumi sighed as she dialed Kazumi's number. "Hey Kazumi," Ayumi greeted her when she heard her friend pick up the phone.

"Hey Ayumi," Kazumi said from the other side of the line. "We really need to talk about your feelings about Ryoma."

Ayumi sighed and made an angry face as she took some chips to put in her mouth. She realized Kazumi couldn't see her angry face so she spoke in an irritated voice. "Kazumi, can we not talk about it?"

Ayumi sensed her friend's impatience. Kazumi spoke in an attitude filled tone, "Holding things in aren't healthy you know?"

Ayumi sighed, "Okay, fine, fine maybe I do have the slightest feelings for him."

"That's not it."

Ayumi sighed, "Man, okay I like him, a lot. I never knew I would feel this way! He's always on my mind. I just can't stop thinking of him. Damn it, I hate how you always pull the truth out of me, you and your stupid tones of voices."

Kazumi laughed, "I'm right! Well got to go. Parents are home."

Ryoma was sitting in his desk listening to his friends while resting his head on his hand. It was the beginning of class and Ryoma was listening to the usual yelling of Tomo, the stammering of Sakuno and the boasting of Horio. He didn't really listen at first until Horio said something that caught his attention.

"Hey, you know that Ayumi girl? Well, I heard she likes Ryoma here," he said with a sly smile, "Echizen you're attracting so many girls, eh?"

Tomo didn't seem pleased with the news, "I don't approve of her! Ryoma don't lead her the wrong way. It would be best if you ignore her."

Horio rolled his eyes, "You just don't like her because she hangs out with Ryoma sometimes and her and her friend always tell you off."

Right at the moment Ayumi was listening, "Hey, who said I had a crush on Ryoma?" Kazumi came next to her who had the same expression as her friend. They didn't look very happy.

Tomo put her hand on her hips, "Well, do you like Ryoma?"

Ayumi couldn't believe this was happening. She only talked about how Ryoma was on her mind to Kazumi. Ayumi rolled her eyes, "Where did you hear that from?"

Tomo stood up straight and pointed to Horio. Ayumi took a step closer to Horio, "And where did you hear that from?" Horio looked scared and closed his eyes, "I just guessed! It seemed like you liked him. Don't hurt me!"

Kazumi laughed along with the other students who were watching. Ryoma decided to speak up, "So, we like to know Ayumi. Do you like me?" Ayumi looked over at Ryoma and saw a smirk on his face. He was enjoying this.

Ayumi glared at him, "You would like for me to like you, huh Ryoma?" Ryoma shook his head, "You're mistaking me for Horio. He would love for someone to finally have a crush on him."

Horio jumped up, "What did you say Echizen? That's not true!"

Ayumi laughed, "Well, Ryoma seems to be right."

Ryoma looked over at Ayumi, "You still didn't answer my question. Do you like me?"

Ayumi rolled her eyes, "As a friend and nothing more." She turned around to walk to her seat with Kazumi following her.

Once they sat down Kazumi stared at her friend, "Why didn't you admit it?"

Ayumi turned around, "There were people around and I think I changed my feelings about him."

Kazumi continued glaring at her friend, "I think I know you better than anyone else. I can always tell when you like someone so just admit it already! Well, admit again since you told me last night."

Ayumi looked around, "Can you keep quiet? Yes, I do like him and I never changed my mind since last night but damn it, he wouldn't care!"

Kazumi smiled in triumphant, "Now that you admitted it to yourself, again, it's time to admit it to him."

Ayumi shook her head, "I'll admit it when he admits he likes me. He doesn't like me so I won't admit it, ever! I'm not risking the chance of getting hurt…again."

Kazumi's expression softened, "You need to get over him."

Ayumi blinked back tears, "A year and half we were together. Even though it was on and off he was my first love. I am over him, trust me, but he will never go away."

Kazumi nodded her head, "I know you're over him and I'm proud of you but there will always be a chance of getting hurt. Before you never really cared about getting hurt instead you would always go after the guy you wanted."

Ayumi smiled, "I know but it's different with Ryoma. I have such strong feelings about him but the only thing he has strong feelings for is tennis."

Kazumi nodded then class began. Ayumi couldn't help but think of Ryoma again. He was always on her mind. She pretended to listen to the teacher when really she was thinking of how she could possibly get Ryoma to like her. Ayumi sighed knowing it was impossible but she couldn't help but think of him.

Class began and Ryoma was staring out into space. He was bored and he thought about the incident earlier. Ayumi said she didn't like him but he had a feeling she was lying. Ryoma felt another feeling. It was strange and he never felt it before. He looked in the front of the class in the third row where Ayumi was sitting. Her semi-long black hair with its red high lights flowed down her back. Ryoma admitted she was pretty. He wasn't sure if he liked her. He didn't even know how you could tell if you liked someone or not. Was it the strange feeling he was starting to feel? Was that feeling the feeling you felt when you like someone? The feeling was so foreign to him and he didn't know what to do. Ryoma was new to all of this and didn't know who to ask for advice about it.

Ryoma walked over to the tennis courts for his practice. Ryoma looked up and saw his captain.

Tezuka looked up, "Ryoma practice will be delayed for awhile. Some guys have been chosen to referee the girls' intra-school ranking tournament. You may go watch if you want. The others have already left."

Ryoma nodded as he turned to walk back to the girls' tennis courts. He spotted Ayumi and Kazumi looking at the schedule for their matches. "Hey, Ayumi, Kazumi what block are you guys in?"

Ayumi turned around and saw Ryoma, "We're both in the B block."

Kazumi smiled, "There's one other regular but we can beat her."

Ryoma smiled, "Looks like I'll be able to see you two play each other." Kazumi smiled, "Ayumi will win."

Ayumi smiled back at her friend, "I'm not so sure but I have to go. I have my first match." Kazumi nodded, "I do too. See you later Ryoma."

Ayumi walked into the court. She was honestly nervous as she faced her opponent. She was in her second year and her name was Sora. After they shook hands Ayumi turned to see who was watching and saw some girls and Ryoma who was with Momo. It made her feel nervous but at the same time she had the urge to impress him.

It was Ayumi's serve. She took a deep breath as she threw the ball up. As she swung she let her breath out and rushed forward to get ready for the return. She didn't need to because Sora couldn't return it. _Yes, _Ayumi thought.

Ryoma's eyes widened, "Momo, she's really good."

Momo nodded her head, "That serve was really fast!" The rest of the game went by pretty fast which was mostly full of Ayumi having service aces and return aces.

"Game and set to Ayumi. Six games to love! Ayumi wins."

Ayumi shook hands with Sora.

Sora smiled, "Everyone knew you and your friend would make it. Congratulations."

Ayumi smiled, "Thanks." She left the court and walked towards Ryoma and Momo, "So what do you think?"

Momo smiled, "You were great! What's your style though? I didn't see any special moves."

Ayumi smiled, "I didn't feel challenged enough to use some of my moves. Let's go see Kazumi and her match."

As soon as they turned around Kazumi was standing in front of them, "No need. I won six games to love."

Ayumi high-fived her friend, "We're doing great so far." Kazumi nodded as she looked towards a match which has taken place in the court Ayumi was in.

Momo seemed excited, "So when's your next match?"

Ayumi sighed, "I'm facing the only regular in our block. I feel kind of nervous."

Kazumi smiled, "At least I don't have a match. I get to watch you play that regular." Ayumi nodded as she walked to the court where she would play her next opponent.

Ayumi faced her opponent and shook hands with her. Her name was Rika.

Rika looked down to Ayumi since she was taller, "I don't care what people say about you and your friend making it to the regulars but I'll make sure one of you won't get in and I will. Besides you guys are just freshmen."

She turned around to walk to her spot. Ayumi looked at her with disgust. _Just a freshman? _Ayumi thought in rage. _Ryoma is a freshman and he made it in the regulars for the boys' team, _Ayumi thought as she turned to walk to the baseline. Rika wasn't the best on the regular's team and she made it in by luck. She got extremely cocky when she made it. She was nice at first but became all stuck up.

Ayumi turned to walk to her spot getting ready to receive Rika's serve. Ayumi hit the ball easily and dashed for the net. Rika saw this and hit it high up behind her, "Too bad Ayumi! You need to grow more!"

Ayumi didn't focus on any of Rika's taunts as she rushed to the back and hit the ball back to Rika. Rika smirked as she did a drop shot. _Damn it, _Ayumi thought as she ran as fast as she could. She was able to hit it behind Rika. This allowed Ayumi time to back up and get ready. _Perfect, _Ayumi thought as Rika hit the ball back. Ayumi hit the ball but when it landed on the other side it didn't bounce back up but curved downward then back up creating a shape of a stretched "U."

Rika stared at the ball in shock, "That was pure luck!"

Ayumi rolled her eyes at her ignorance as she walked back to get ready to receive the next serve.

Ryoma had to blink his eyes several times to make sure he saw what he saw. Ayumi was really good.

About twenty minutes passed and the game was over.

"Game and set to Ayumi! Six games to three! Ayumi wins."

Ayumi walked up to shake hands with Rika but Rika walked away. _So much for sportsmanship, _Ayumi thought.

Momo rushed towards Ayumi, "What's that shot called? The one that curved?"

Kazumi walked next to Momo, "I call it smiley face but if you're the one receiving it, it's a frowning face. Get it? If you're the one who hits it you will most likely get a point so the one who hits it sees it as a smiley but the receiver can't return it so he sees it as a frowning face."

Momo laughed, "That's brilliant!"

Ryoma smirked, "You're not average after all, are you?"

Ayumi smiled, "Guess not."

It was the end of the tournament for the day. Ryoma didn't see the rest of her matches because he had his own practice. Ayumi was happy he got to see her play the stuck up regular though. She fell on her bead with exhaustion. Tomorrow's match would be against Kazumi. She knew her special moves but Kazumi also knew Ayumi's special moves. Ayumi knew it would be a tough match. She was the one who got Kazumi into tennis and even helped her get better.

Ayumi decided to go to bed early in preparation for her match. She was scheduled to play Kazumi in the afternoon. Kazumi also played the stuck up regular today. She won six games to four. Ayumi knew how to counter all of Kazumi's moves but she also knows how to counter Ayumi's moves. It was going to be a great match.

Kazumi was excited once it reached tennis practice on the afternoon. It was her turn to play Ayumi.

"Hey, Ayumi!" Ayumi turned to her friend, "Hey, can you believe we're definitely going to become regulars?"

Kazumi jumped up and down, "No, I'm still in shock but don't take our match lightly." Ayumi nodded, "Of course I won't."

Momo sneaked up behind Ayumi and scared her. This was a bad idea. Ayumi was startled but punched Momo right in the gut, "Momo, I'm sorry! Never, ever do that."

Ryoma caught up with them, "Momo got beat up by a girl." Momo shook his head, "It didn't even hurt."

Ryoma smirked, "You look like you're in pain."

Momo looked up, "Okay it did hurt. Ayumi you're really strong."

Ayumi apologized again, "Ryoma, guess what? Kazumi and I are definitely in the regulars!"

Ryoma smiled, "Good but I still want to see your match against Kazumi."

Ayumi and Kazumi nodded then walked inside the court. They have always played but they never played seriously.

Kazumi walked to the baseline for her serve. _I can't wait to show Ayumi how fast my serve has gotten, _Kazumi thought as she threw the ball up.

Ayumi was bouncing lightly while she prepared herself for Kazumi's serve. Ayumi swung back her racquet but the ball passed her before she was able to hit it. _Kazumi's serve is much faster than before, _Ayumi thought.

Ayumi prepared herself for the next serve and was able to hit it. Ryoma stared in amazement at the rally that was taking place. He couldn't help but stare at Ayumi as she moved somewhat gracefully to hit the ball. He shook his head lightly trying to shake the thoughts off.

"Ryoma, it seems you are feeling something strange, something you never felt before."

Ryoma turned his head to see Fuji smiling but he was looking at Ayumi's and Kazumi's match. Ryoma looked at him, "By strange, exactly what do you mean?"

Fuji smiled, "Do you find yourself thinking about someone often now? Or maybe you realize that you stare at a certain someone for awhile. While all of this happens do you have a strange feeling, something that you just can't describe?"

Ryoma looked up at Fuji's smile and his eyes were now open, "How did you know?"

Fuji finally took his eyes off the match and closed his eyes again, "I just notice these things."

Ryoma turned to look at the match, "What is that feeling? I've never felt it before."

Fuji continued smiling, "Ryoma, you're growing up more than you realize."

Ryoma was honestly confused, "You mean because of all that milk Inui is making me drink?"

Fuji laughed softly, "No, Ryoma, I mean you're starting to experience strong feelings for someone."

Ryoma looked over and saw Ayumi running to get the ball. Was it possible? Did Ryoma really have feelings for someone for the first time?

"Game to Kazumi. Switch courts."

Kazumi was able to keep her service game. It did last awhile. Ayumi was able to keep her service game also. It was now Kazumi's serve and Ayumi decided it was time they step up their game. Ayumi hit her smiley face ball but for Kazumi it will be a sad face.

_She's hitting the ball that makes a face. Okay, I'll hit it before it bounces. Only lightly though because of the amount of spin Ayumi puts on it, _Kazumi thought as she rushed forward to hit the ball before it bounced. When the ball made contact with her racquet it went up a little but it went straight towards the left of Kazumi. _She increased the spin she adds to it,_ Kazumi thought as she looked at the ball in amazement. Ayumi was able to break Kazumi's serve and it was now two games to one with Ayumi in the lead.

Ryoma was deep in thought during their match. He looked at Ayumi's technique. She wasn't bad at tennis but she was good. Ryoma smirked, _I bet I could beat her,_ he thought as he continued watching.

The match ended and Ryoma didn't notice because he was too busy thinking about his new feelings.

"Game and set to Ayumi! Seven games to six. Ayumi wins."

The day after the intra-school tournament ended Ayumi was happy yet exhausted. Kazumi slept over again last night and they didn't sleep much. Ayumi said good-bye to her friend for her math class. They were in different classes for math.

Kazumi sat down next to the window. She hated math.

"Okay everyone, I will assign you a partner so you can finish this lesson and learn it once and for all," the teacher said as he entered the room. It turned out Kazumi was partnered with Ryoma. She saw a disapproving look from Tomo but ignored her as Ryoma came over to sit next to Kazumi. Kazumi decided to have some fun and ask Ryoma some questions. She knew the lesson once Ayumi taught it to her.

"Hey, Ryoma, I noticed something lately. You've been staring at Ayumi lately," Kazumi said with a smile but she was just playing around.

Ryoma didn't know she wasn't serious, "Fuji told you?"

Kazumi looked up in shock, "I was right? I was only kidding!"

Ryoma lowered his head, "Yeah, I guess I like her."

Kazumi opened her mouth in shock. Ryoma said it softly but Kazumi was able to catch what he said. Kazumi leaned a little closer so no one would hear them, "Tell her because you know she likes you."

Ryoma shook his head, "I won't."

Kazumi's face became confused, "Why not?"

Ryoma looked down, "I have better things to focus on, like tennis. I don't want to have any commitments what so ever or even anything to do with Ayumi no matter how much I like her."

**What do you think? I didn't want to go in depth of Kazumi's and Ayumi's match because it isn't the main part of this story or chapter. I did include some though and I don't think I'm very good in tennis parts of a story. What do you think? Tell me in your reviews! You know I rewrote this chapter 5 times? Well, I feel better now that I've changed it. Remember I LOVE to hear what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad you guys love my story and are reviewing and reading it. You guys are the best ever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, obviously, but I do own any characters I make.**

**Chapter 4**

**He's Confusing Me**

Kazumi stared at Ryoma with her eyes wide in shock. "What do you mean you don't want anything to do with Ayumi? You like her and she likes you, what's wrong?"

Ryoma lowered his head and stared at the desk, "I have better things to do."

Kazumi's glare hardened, "There's more to life than tennis."

Ryoma lifted his head slightly, "It's not about tennis."

Kazumi laughed sarcastically, "Oh, so I guess it's about your other love? The actual tennis racquet?"

Ryoma looked up and glared at Kazumi, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kazumi crossed her arms in front of her chest, "You know what I mean. You think tennis is the only thing worth living for. Guess what? Tennis won't always be there for you! One day you'll get old or injured you can't play the one thing you learned to love but someone as in Ayumi will always be there."

The bell rang and Ryoma stood up to leave while Kazumi stared at him as he walked away. She rolled her eyes then walked over to her next class to meet Ayumi.

"Ayumi, you won't believe this."

Ayumi looked up to see her friend as they started to walk towards their seat.

"I talked to Ryoma and I found out he likes you."

Ayumi smiled but Kazumi held up her hand as she sat down in her seat. "Don't get too excited now. He decided he doesn't want anything to do with you no matter how strongly he feels for you."

Ayumi's face fell as she sank down in her seat. "Does he have a reason?"

Kazumi scoffed, "I accused tennis or probably the tennis racquet but he says it's not about tennis."

Ayumi looked up, "Then what's it about? Is he gay? Damn, tennis is just a hobby! Yes, you can love it but it won't be there to comfort you or make you happy all the time. Damn it!"

Right at that moment Ryoma walked in. He heard the whole conversion. When he looked at Ayumi's face, it pained him. Her eyes looked watery, her eyebrows were drawn together in confusion and she had a pout on her lips. He felt guilty. It wasn't about tennis but it partially was. He just didn't see what's so special about having a relationship with someone when you already have something that makes you happy. It was also something that someone told him, something that scared him if he got in a relationship with Ayumi.

Ayumi looked back and connected eyes with Ryoma for a second. Ayumi couldn't take it so she turned away to face the front of the classroom. Ryoma sighed as he took his seat. Tomo saw this quick exchange and smiled to herself.

It was lunch time and Ryoma decided to see if things were okay with Ayumi. He was worried about her.

"Ayumi, are you okay?"

Ayumi turned around with Kazumi. "What makes you think I _am _okay? Of course I'm not okay! And just to let you know, tennis is a sport! Not something you can talk to or be comforted by. There's more to life than tennis! A person, like me, will always be there for you! Can't you see that?"

Ryoma looked down. "It's not about tennis. It's about what someone told me."

Ayumi's hardened expression softened a little. "What did this person say? Was it strong enough to make you not want to be with me?"

"Well not really," Ryoma said trying to choose the right words, "but it was enough to make me not want to get into this relationship thing. I don't see what the big deal is anyways."

"Tell me. What did this person say?" Ayumi wasn't mad anymore. She couldn't stay mad at him for a while.

Ryoma turned around to walk away. "I can't tell. Besides, I don't have feelings for you anymore."

Ayumi looked at his retreating back in shock. _His feelings change often,_ Ayumi thought.

"Jerk face!" Kazumi yelled to him as he walked away. Ayumi just shook her head and pulled Kazumi's hand with her because she was still yelling at Ryoma.

Ayumi woke up to the sun shining in her face. She groaned as she rolled on her back to face the ceiling. She couldn't quite understand what happened yesterday. She was hoping it was a dream but when she closed her eyes she saw the memory clearly. She heard every word clearly too as if it was happening all over again. Ayumi put her hand on her forehead. _Stupid Ryoma. He changed how he felt too fast,_ Ayumi thought in anger.

She got out of bed to get ready for school. Ayumi wasn't in the mood to go to school. She especially didn't want to see _him._ It would be too awkward.

It was time for math class and Ayumi had to go to a different class from Kazumi.

"See you later Ayumi. I'll beat up Ryoma for you!"

Ayumi laughed at her friend as she walked away.

Kazumi entered the classroom and saw Ryoma sitting down next to the window. She wanted to hit him really badly but the teacher came in. She quickly took her seat and took out her books.

"Okay class, we will be in partners again to learn the lesson. I'm using the partner thing again because it worked really well yesterday. Now go to your same partner from yesterday and begin," the teacher said as he wrote a few assignments on the board.

Kazumi groaned as she stood up to walk over to Ryoma.

"Hey, Kazumi," Ryoma said with a simple nod.

Kazumi rolled her eyes, "I hope you know I greatly dislike you."

Ryoma sighed, "I did nothing wrong."

Kazumi glared at him. "Did nothing wrong? You did everything wrong! First of all, you exist. To me I think you weren't meant to exist. Second, you say you like Ayumi then you say you don't. Third, well, you're just some emotionless jerk!"

Ryoma sighed as he shook his head. "You don't understand."

Kazumi crossed her arms over her chest. "What don't I understand?"

Ryoma looked down at the desk again. "I do like her. I was lying but I can't get with her. What if I screw things up and we end up hating each other? What if I get too distracted with her and start to suck in tennis?"

Kazumi's face softened. "You should tell her. If you won't then I will."

Ryoma shook his head at her. "I hope you won't."

Kazumi smiled, "Oh, I will. Just watch me." Kazumi walked back to her seat and opened her book to start the assignment.

"Ayumi, guess what?" Ayumi turned around to see Kazumi running towards her. It was lunch time and they were on their way outside.

"Hey Kazumi, what is it?" Ayumi asked as they stepped outside.

"Well, I have news for you! Okay, so during-," Kazumi suddenly stopped.

Ayumi turned to her friend, "During what?" Ayumi then saw that Ryoma was holding Kazumi's mouth close by putting his hand over it.

"Uh, Ryoma, why are you covering Kazumi's mouth?" Ayumi asked.

"Hmm ill ike ooo," Kazumi said in a muffled voice. "Errrr!"

Ryoma smirked, "So, how's it going Ayumi?"

Ayumi looked at Ryoma weirdly, "What's going on?"

Ryoma continued smirking as he turned to look at Kazumi, "Oh, nothing, nothing at…ARGH!" Ryoma immediately took off his hand from Kazumi's mouth.

Kazumi smirked at Ryoma and Ayumi looked at them weirdly still. Ryoma answered her questioning look, "She licked my hand!"

Ayumi burst out into fits of laughter, "Nice one Kazumi!"

Ayumi and Kazumi high-fived each other. "So Kazumi, tell me now."

Kazumi was about to open her mouth but Ryoma pulled her away.

"Ryoma, let go of me!" Kazumi exclaimed as Ryoma pulled her from Ayumi.

Ayumi walked after them, "Hey, wait! Come back now!"

Kazumi threatened Ryoma, "If you don't let me go then I'll yell it out really loud so the whole school will know!"

Ryoma immediately released Kazumi's hand and Kazumi ran over to Ayumi.

Kazumi pulled Ayumi close so she could whisper in Ayumi's ear, "Quickly before he comes to pull me away. Ryoma still likes you. He's just scared his life will get screwed up. He's scared that you guys might end up hating each other and he'll lose focus on tennis."

Right after Kazumi finished Ryoma pulled her away. "Too late Ryoma, I told her," Kazumi said with a slight smirk on her face.

Ryoma sighed. Ayumi looked at Ryoma, "Ryoma is this true?"

Ryoma looked down to the ground. "Yeah, it's true. I just don't want to screw anything up."

Ayumi looked at Ryoma then to Kazumi. She took a step closer to Ryoma and said, "You know this whole relationship thing never guarantees a happy ending. There will always be a risk to lose something."

Ryoma turned around, "It's not only that. I don't want to get with you because of something else. Something someone told me."

"Well, tell me what it is!" Ayumi yelled, "Since it's obviously about me too!"

Ryoma walked away and Kazumi was about to tackle him but Ayumi was quick and grabbed her by the arm. "Forget him. He's not worth it."

Kazumi was glaring at the back of Ryoma, "He likes you though. He just has a stupid reason."

Ayumi rolled her eyes. "Let's eat. I'm hungry."

Kazumi turned around reluctantly. "I think he's stupid. Really, really stupid, don't you think so?"

Ayumi laughed, "Yeah, sure. I bet you he's gay."

They both ended up laughing while they sat to eat their lunch. Ayumi couldn't help but wonder how she could get Ryoma to tell her that thing. _Who was that person? What did that person tell? It couldn't be that bad, could it? _Ayumi thought as she slowly started to frown. The bell rang and Ayumi stood up. She wanted to know what it was really badly.

Ayumi went to school early the next day. She forgot there wasn't any tennis practice. She sat down under a tree while she waited for Kazumi to come. She looked up and saw Ryoma coming over and he sat down next to her.

"Hey, Ryoma," Ayumi greeted him with a smile.

"Hey," Ryoma said, returning the smile. Ayumi never realized how great of a smile Ryoma had.

It was a sunny day and the sun was in their eyes. Ayumi backed up so she could lean against the tree and Ryoma did the same. They sort of leaned towards each other but they weren't touching. They were just really close.

Ayumi wondered why Ryoma was suddenly showing that he actually liked her.

"So Ryoma," Ayumi said facing the bright sun, "want to tell me what that thing is?"

Ryoma sighed, "I can't tell."

"Why not," Ayumi asked with a face with a pout on her lips. She looked up at Ryoma so he could see her puppy dog face.

Ryoma looked down at her and smiled, "You look cute when you do that but I won't tell you."

Ayumi continued making the face, "Why not?"

Ryoma decided to return the pout by making his own puppy dog face, "I can't tell."

They continued looking at each other with their own puppy dog faces. Ayumi didn't realize that their faces were so close to each other until Kazumi came.

"Whoa, it looks like you guys are going to kiss so I'm going to leave," Kazumi said as she turned around to walk away.

Ayumi broke the gaze they were in and faced the direction Kazumi was leaving. She looked up at Ryoma to see that he was still making the puppy dog face.

Ayumi smiled, "Can you please just tell me?" She made a pout with her lips.

Ryoma whispered softly, "No, I can't"

Ayumi continued her pout, "Please, pretty please?"

Ryoma whispered again, "No."

"Please?" Ayumi asked yet again. They continued staring at each other and then the bell rang. Ryoma stood up and helped Ayumi get up. Ryoma was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Ayumi asked as they walked to their first class.

"I just like spending time with you. I feel even better than I do when I play tennis," Ryoma said as he continued to smile.

Ayumi smiled. _Ryoma can be a sweet guy when he wants to be, _Ayumi thought as she went to take her seat. Kazumi looked at her with a smile.

"Ayumi, you better tell me what happened."

Ayumi smiled, "Nothing much. We just sat there."

Kazumi smirked, "Yeah, sure."

Ayumi didn't bother to retaliate. She was just happy that she spent some time with Ryoma. Then Ayumi remembered that there was still that something that's keeping him from wanting to be with her.

**Wow, I finally finished! I rewrote this twice. As usual review and tell me what you think. If I need improvement somewhere please tell me. Thanks to all of you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really happy that you guys read and review my story! You guys are seriously the best.**

**I'm sorry for not updating in awhile. I've been busy with studying for high school placement tests. Teachers are also being mean by giving five projects due in the same week and assigning us four essays! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, obviously, but I do own any characters I make.**

**Chapter Five**

**We Can Make This Work**

Ayumi woke up to the sun shining in her face. _A beautiful day,_ Ayumi thought as she sat up and stretched her arms. She changed into her white skirt and put on a blue and white tank top that had the Seigaku logo on it. Then she tied her hair half up and half down. Ayumi looked at her reflection. She admired the girls' regulars uniform. The only thing she needed was the jacket. She had morning practice but woke up extra early to go get the new jacket with Kazumi.

Ayumi grabbed her bag and picked up a bagel to eat. She stopped at the front door to yell over her shoulder, "Mom, Dad I'm leaving now!"

She opened the door and stepped out in the bright sun. She took a bite of her bagel as she walked to the tennis shop to meet Kazumi and get their new jackets.

"Hey, Ayumi let's go inside now!"

Ayumi saw her friend waiting for her outside of the store. She was also in the uniform. Ayumi smiled, "You know we won't really need the jacket. It's such a beautiful day!"

Kazumi smirked, "Yeah, like I would really not mind not wearing the jacket. Are you kidding me?"

Ayumi laughed as they walked in to pick up the jackets. The girls' regulars' jackets were the same as the boys but it fitted the body tightly unlike the boys'. The sleeves didn't have the cuffs at the end.

"Come on and let's go! We don't want to be late for practice. Stop admiring yourself!" Ayumi said as she walked out the door. Kazumi followed her.

Once they got to practice they saw the boys' regulars on their tennis court. They walked in without the jackets on.

"Hey, Ryoma what are you guys doing here?" Ayumi asked as she walked towards the group of guys.

"Hey, Ayumi," Ryoma said with a nod.

Kazumi was looking around, "So what _are _you guys doing here?"

Just then the coach came in to talk to them. "Girls' regulars, you will be practicing with the boys' regulars. I will be gone for the morning practice. That means for you non-regulars, you will be going to the boys' courts to practice with them. Their coach will be in charge."

Kazumi looked back at Ryoma and smiled, "Never mind."

Ryoma smirked as he walked over to Tezuka who was standing in front of the circle with the girls' captain.

"Since we joined together for a practice we will be following the boys' training menu. It is because we have one prepared and it seems like ours' is more helpful. First we will be working on serving. After you serve run to the net and volley. All this will be done while wearing power ankles."

Everyone nodded and separated on the four courts. Ayumi, Kazumi, Ryoma, Momo, and Eiji were in one court.

Ayumi looked down at the power ankle brace. She wasn't really sure how this would turn out.

Inui came to them. "I forgot to mention that if you don't volley it at the target there then you will have to drink this." He pulled out a glass of some sort of drink that was a strange green color.

"Uh, what is that?" Kazumi asked looking at it weirdly.

Ayumi raised her eyebrow, "What is in that?"

Ayumi looked over at Momo, Ryoma, and Eiji. They all had their eyes wide and mouth open.

Eiji laughed nervously, "Trust me, that isn't good."

Momo shook his head, "I don't want to drink it. I don't want to."

Inui left to tell everyone else. Ayumi saw that many of the guys were acting like Momo, Eiji, and Ryoma.

Ayumi became slightly scared, "What's in it?"

Ryoma was shaking his head, "It has vegetables in it along with other mysterious ingredients."

"And it doesn't taste good?" Kazumi asked. "See, and they say healthy is good for you, yeah right."

Ayumi laughed at her friend. Ayumi went to stand behind Ryoma in the line. They were both last. Ayumi sort of leaned forward so her head was near Ryoma's shoulder. She was looking at Eiji who was first. Everyone had ten chances.

Ayumi looked up at Ryoma, "How will this be hard?"

Ryoma smirked, "I thought you would know. Running up then walking back puts more pressure on your ankle since it has the power ankles on. You might slow down or lose concentration."

Ayumi stuck her tongue out, "I don't want to drink that juice or whatever it is."

Ryoma smiled and looked down at her. Ayumi looked back up. Now Ayumi's head was on Ryoma's shoulder and her head was tilted so she could see Ryoma. They didn't notice that some people were watching.

"Hey, Momo look at our kiddo! I knew they were an item," Eiji said as he was about to walk to the back of the line.

"Young love," Momo said as he lifted his racquet to his shoulder.

Tomo was also watching. She was glaring at the two. They were still looking at each other and it made Tomo bubble with anger.

It was lunch time and Ayumi went outside with Kazumi to eat lunch.

"So, Ayumi, I saw you and Ryoma get a little close at practice," Kazumi said with a smile on her face.

Ayumi smiled, "Not that close, just close."

"I just wanted to crack up when I saw Tomo's face go all red with anger," Kazumi said.

Ayumi laughed. "It looked like her head was about to explode. She can be so obsessed with him."

Kazumi looked towards the door. "Speaking of Tomo being obsessed with Ryoma, look over there."

Ayumi turned to look at the entrance and saw Tomo run to Ryoma with Sakuno in hand.

"Ah, Ryoma," Tomo screamed so that everyone can hear them. "We should go out to eat after school!"

Kazumi narrowed her eyes, "Ew, she's jumping on him! Shield my eyes! I don't need to see that!"

"Wha-," Ayumi said as she turned to see. She saw Tomo place her hands on Ryoma's shoulder and started to jump up and down. Ryoma looked slightly annoyed at the girl. "Ugh, what in the WHAT is she doing?"

Kazumi stopped pretending to cover her eyes. "'What in the what?' What kind of expression is that?"

Ayumi smiled, "Shut up! Fine how about what the hell?!"

Kazumi smiled, "Much better. Now I know my friend didn't turn to someone with bad remarks to say."

Ayumi grinned, "Hey, let's tell her off. You know what's even better? We should steal Ryoma from her right now!"

Kazumi laughed evilly, "That is a good plan my evil accomplice. Oh wait. Look."

Ayumi turned around to see Tomo push Ryoma back inside. "She's smarter than she looks. She's keeping him away from us."

Kazumi rolled her eyes. "Oh my gosh, just tell him you like him. You guys get together and then Tomo will be forced to leave him alone!"

Ayumi sighed. "Kazumi, remember? There's something Ryoma won't tell me and that something is keeping him from me." _I just wish I know what it is,_ thought Ayumi.

Ryoma went to school early the next day. Morning practice from yesterday kept Ryoma in a good mood. He didn't really know what it was about Ayumi that makes him feel happy when she's around. Ryoma's thoughts about Ayumi were suddenly interrupted.

"Aaaah, Ryoma, you're here early!" Ryoma looked up to see Tomo run up to his desk.

"Hi," Ryoma greeted her with a short answer.

"So, so did you listen to my advice? You know about you getting with Ayumi? I told you that she'll want you to spend all your time with her and she won't let you play tennis that much. Girls like her are very controlling. I also heard that Ayumi is very bad in relationships. She'll get mad at you easily." Tomo tried to whisper but she wasn't successful.

Ayumi and Kazumi were walking right past her as she said this and Ayumi was able to catch it. Once they sat down Ayumi turned to her friend. "Kazumi did you hear that?"

Kazumi was glaring in Tomo's direction. "Yeah, I did and Ayumi I say we beat her up now!" Kazumi was starting to stand up but Ayumi pulled her back down.

"Kazumi, not now! The teacher will be here soon."

Kazumi continued to glare at Tomo. "What she said about you were lies though!"

Ayumi turned to look at Tomo talk to Ryoma. "Ryoma should be smart enough to know that those are lies. Unless that was what he couldn't tell me! Don't do anything yet though Kazumi."

Kazumi reluctantly sat down, "Fine, but I'm doing something now." She took out a tennis ball from her bag, "I knew I kept a ball in here for a reason. It's just too bad that I don't have my racquet with me."

Ayumi laughed, "If you hit it with your racquet then you would knock her unconscious."

Kazumi laughed then threw the ball and aimed for Tomo's head and quickly turned around.

"Ouch," exclaimed Tomo as she turned around to see who threw the ball. She thought it was Kazumi or Ayumi but they were both facing the front. She rolled her eyes as she walked to her seat.

Ryoma picked up the ball that was thrown at Tomo and saw that it had some scribbles written on it. He saw that 'Kazumi' was written on it and that there was 'Ayumi' written on it too. He looked up to see Kazumi and Ayumi laughing as they high-five each other. Ryoma smiled then realized that they must've heard Tomo. After that he realized that Tomo was lying about her so called "advice."

At lunch Ayumi decided to tell Ryoma that Tomo was lying. Ayumi walked over to Ryoma.

"Don't listen to Tomo okay?"

Ryoma was about to open his mouth but Ayumi held up her finger, "No, wait and listen to me. I'm not going to prevent you from playing tennis. I love tennis too! Well, I don't make it my whole life like how you do but-"

Ryoma interrupted her, "Ayumi, shut up for a second. I realized Tomo was lying so calm down. Oh, and the tennis ball was all Kazumi, huh?"

Ayumi smiled, "Glad you know and of course it was Kazumi. So, what now?"

Ryoma shook his head, "I know you want to be together but I don't think I can handle it. You might distract me. I don't believe Tomo but now that she told me that, it's like stuck in my head."

Ayumi sighed. "Ryoma, tennis won't be ruined for you. Don't worry. I won't make you lose or anything. I won't distract you in any way."

Ryoma looked at Ayumi in the eye. He stepped a little closer so that they were almost touching. "What if I told you we could try? We won't be officially together but we can say we're dating. You know like just spend time together. Let me see that everything will be okay."

Ayumi almost jumped with joy. She hugged Ryoma, "This makes me so happy! I know we're not actually together, together but I'm just happy!"

Ryoma started to blush when Ayumi hugged him. He put her arms around her. He wasn't exactly sure of what to do. Ryoma began to smile as he held on to the girl in his arms. _So far, everything is going way better than okay, _Ryoma thought as he just held onto Ayumi.

Tomo saw this exchange between Ryoma and Ayumi. She became mad that Ryoma didn't listen to her. She really didn't want Ayumi to be with Ryoma. _She's not right for him! I just have to make it seem like this whole thing won't work. Ryoma wants to see that a relationship with Ayumi will be okay but I will sabotage it. I'll make this little "let's try it" thing become something Ryoma will want to end,_ Tomo thought.

**I'm done! Finally! And again, I apologize for the long wait. Blame my teachers and high school preparation stuff. So, please review and tell me what you think. I'll even start the next chapter right after I post this so the wait won't be long. Thanks guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's the next chapter. Teachers are being nicer but I'm still busy. I will really try to do my best in updating. **

**Chapter 6**

**Let's See How **

**It Will Turn Out**

Ayumi woke up and looked at her clock. It was time to go to school. Great. She quickly changed into her uniform, brushed her teeth, and took a piece of bread with her. Once she walked outside she saw that someone was waiting for her in front of the gate. She thought it would be Kazumi but quickly saw that it was Ryoma.

"Whoa, what are you doing here?" She asked him.

Ryoma smiled, "Doesn't the boyfriend walk the girlfriend to school?"

"Huh, we're not even together yet."

Ryoma shrugged, "We're trying it out so I thought we should do this too. You know so I could see how it will be if we do get together."

Ayumi smiled, "Yea, I guess we can do this. Oh, your zipper is open…"

Something caught Ayumi's eye when she stopped talking. It was a pink book in Ryoma's bag. There weren't any textbooks that were pink and she was positive Ryoma didn't need a pink book. She reached out for it and saw the title. It was called "What to do in Relationships."

"Hey, what are you…HEY!" Ryoma quickly took the book from Ayumi's hands and stuffed it in his bag. He quickly walked away.

Ayumi ran to catch up with him. "You actually got a book?" She started laughing but the look Ryoma gave her made her shut up. "So, what did the book say about what to do when you're walking to school with your girlfriend?"

Ryoma slightly blushed, "It doesn't matter. We're not official anyways."

"Oh, come on! You just said we should try it out so you could see how it would be." Ayumi pointed out to him.

Ryoma sighed, "Fine, but can we stop whatever we might do once we get to school?"

"Why?" Ayumi asked him with questioning eyes.

"The other people," Ryoma muttered. He took out the hand that was closest to Ayumi's hand and laced his fingers with Ayumi's.

Ayumi was smiling. She couldn't help but tease him, "You're going to be embarrassed by holding my hand?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "I don't want to deal with Momo and Eiji."

Ayumi smiled. "What else did the book suggest?"

Ryoma shrugged, "It also said to do this." Ryoma let go of Ayumi's hand and put it around her shoulders.

Ayumi looked up at him and smiled, "You're really trying, huh?"

Ryoma smiled when he looked down at her, "Of course."

Once they got close to the school Ryoma let go of Ayumi.

"I'll see you at class?" Ryoma asked when he let go of her.

Ayumi nodded and then they both walked separate ways.

"Kazumi! You won't believe this."

Kazumi turned around to see Ayumi. "If you mean you and Ryoma holding hands and Ryoma putting his arm around you then yea I do believe it."

Ayumi raised her eyebrows. "How did you know?"

Kazumi rolled her eyes. "Momo and Eiji were spying on you two. Tomo and Sakuno along with Horio and the other two freshmen were also with them. Tomo was bubbling with anger so she ran to school with Sakuno before you got here and was practically yelling it to anyone who would listen."

Ayumi groaned, "We're not even official yet. We're just seeing how it could be."

Kazumi laughed, "Tomo heard that too. She yelled everything out."

Ayumi rolled her eyes, "Stalker."

Ryoma just left Ayumi but he wasn't alone for long.

"Hey, Echizen!" Momo yelled out as he put his arm around Ryoma's neck.

"Kiddo!" Eiji came and grabbed Ryoma from the other side.

"How's being young like, eh?" Momo asked.

"Ayumi is cute! You know how to pick them, huh?" Eiji said with a big smile.

"What? Wait, Ayumi?" Ryoma asked as he tried to get free. It wasn't working.

"Don't try to hide it, kiddo. We saw you two holding hands and you put your arm around her," Eiji said while he pointed a finger up, "You can't hide anything from us!"

"So, Echizen when is your next date with her?" Momo asked.

"You spied on us?!" Ryoma asked as he finally freed himself.

"Of course we did!" Eiji said with a triumphant smile.

Ryoma shook his head as he walked away. Momo pulled him by the collar, "Wait a minute! Tell us what the deal is. You guys are together, eh?"

Ryoma shook his head, "We're not official! Now let me go!" Ryoma quickly walked away before they could catch him again.

Ayumi was walking to her class with Kazumi. They just took one step in the room and Tomo was in front of them.

"What's the deal with you and Ryoma?" She asked Ayumi. Her hands were on her hips and Sakuno was a few feet away with her head down.

Ayumi scoffed, "Like it's any of your business."

Tomo narrowed her eyes. "Of course it's my business. I'm the president of Ryoma's fan club."

Kazumi laughed in a sarcastic way, "Ayumi is his girlfriend!"

Everyone in the room was watching now. They didn't think they heard right. The clueless Ryoma Echizen got himself a girlfriend?

Ayumi gave Kazumi a 'thanks a lot' look. She turned her head back to Tomo. "No, I'm not his _official_ girlfriend but we are dating. You can't even get that close relationship wise with Ryoma."

Tomo's face turned red with anger. "He is my prince and I will be his princess!"

Ryoma came in the room and stood next to Ayumi. Everyone's eyes followed him to see if he would show any confirmation on the whole dating thing. Ryoma noticed everyone watching. He casually put his arm around Ayumi and walked her towards her seat. Kazumi followed but stopped in front of Tomo to give her a smirk.

People were starting to talk. What Ayumi said was true. They were dating. They weren't official but everyone took it like it was the best gossip ever.

Ayumi sat down in her seat and smiled at Ryoma. He leaned down to whisper in her hear, "The book also said to stand up for you girlfriend or help her when she's in a fight." Ayumi laughed at Ryoma being obviously dependant on the book.

Ryoma straightened up and walked back to his seat. Kazumi turned her head toward Ayumi. "Ayumi, this is great! I get to start the day off with telling Tomo off and watch her face become red. She looks like she's going to explode! Awesome!"

Ayumi laughed with her friend. It was funny to see Tomo like that.

It was lunch time and Tomo was still angry about the incident in the morning.

"Sakuno, tell me what Ryoma sees in Ayumi."

Sakuno shrugged. "Tomo there really isn't anything wrong with her." Sakuno looked up at her friend to see if she was about to yell.

Tomo rolled her eyes. "Am I the only person who isn't blind here? Sakuno, you like Ryoma don't you?"

Sakuno nodded her head. Tomo raised her arms up while she talked, "Then that means we have to break them up! So you or I can have Ryoma. They aren't official yet because Ryoma wants to see how this relationship thing will turn out. We can make it seem like it won't work! It's brilliant!"

Sakuno shrugged, "It sounds really mean, Tomo."

Tomo rolled her eyes, "I guess there are some things you need to do on your own."

Tomo suddenly had an idea. It was an idea that will definitely work.

Ayumi and Kazumi were outside eating their lunch. Ryoma was walking towards them.

Kazumi smiled, "Wow, Ayumi, you really changed him."

Ayumi rolled her eyes playfully at her friend.

"Hey," Ryoma said as he sat down.

Just then a tall boy with jet black hair came over. "Hey Ayumi," the boy said.

Ayumi looked up. A shocked expression covered her face. "Tai?" Ayumi asked, still not sure if she was seeing the boy in front of her.

Tai nodded and smiled a brilliant smile. Ryoma got a bad feeling about him as he clenched his fists.

"Can we talk?" Tai asked as he extended his hand for Ayumi's.

Ayumi looked at Kazumi then at Ryoma. Her eyes lingered on Ryoma's face for a little longer. She wanted to see if there was any trace of jealousy or anger towards Tai. Ryoma, of course, had a calm mask on. The only thing that would've given him away was his hands which were in fists. Ayumi didn't notice this so she nodded and stood up to stand next to Tai. She refused to take his hand.

When they walked away Ryoma turned to face Kazumi. "Who is that?"

Kazumi's eyes were wide. She was obviously as shocked as Ayumi was. Kazumi shook her head to shake away the shock. "His name is Tai. He's Ayumi's ex, her supposedly 'first love.'"

Ryoma looked over to see Tai talking with Ayumi. "What does he want?"

Kazumi shook her head in disgust. "He's not supposed to want anything from her. He _cheated _on her." Kazumi spat out the word 'cheated.' She glared at Tai from far away. "He cheated on her with this lame imitation of Ayumi. That girl was always trying to do better than Ayumi. She was only able to get her boyfriend though. I swear if he tries to hurt her again, I will do so many evil things to him."

Ryoma looked over at Ayumi and Tai who were still talking. _He better stay away,_ Ryoma thought while a new feeling came over him. It was the feeling of protection and jealousy.

While Kazumi was explaining Tai's past to Ryoma, Tomo was also watching from far away. She saw Kazumi's expression and Ryoma's glare. Tomo was positive that having Tai talk to Ayumi would do some damage to Ayumi and Ryoma. She decided to leave it to Tai to shake things between the couple. Tai could be evil when he wanted to be.

Ayumi walked ahead of Tai to a place where no one could hear them. She made sure that someone could see them though, just in case Tai tried anything weird. Kazumi was there to understand right away when to back her up and Ryoma was sure to follow. She turned to face Tai with disgust in her eyes. "What do you want Tai?"

Tai held up his hands. "Whoa, someone seems really cold today. Spent too much time with Ryoma?"

Ayumi continued to glare at Tai. Tai smiled a brilliant smile. "You have to admit, that's funny."

Ayumi rolled her eyes. Ever since she started dating Ryoma, she couldn't remember why she loved Tai's charm so much. It was like Ayumi was finally free to see that there was someone better that Tai and move on.

"Just tell me what you want." Ayumi said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Tai smiled. "I remember you do that when you get annoyed or uncomfortable. I would always annoy you on purpose so you can do that. I liked it so much because you always made _those _seem bigger."

Back in the day Ayumi would've punched him playfully for the jab Tai made about her maturing faster than the other girls. This was different though. Tai was not the same person so the jokes didn't have the same meaning.

Ayumi tried not to cross her arms tighter as she got more annoyed. This would only give Tai more reason to bug her and it might even give him the chance to _try _to charm her like how he used to. Ayumi kept a straight face. "What do you want?"

Tai half smiled. "Come on Ayumi. What happened to your sense of humor? I knew you spent too much time with that guy. He has no sense of humor either. He's the total opposite of me. I don't see what you see in him."

Ayumi smirked. "Of course he's the opposite of you. That's why I'm dating him and not you."

Tai didn't let this ruin his confidence. "I really take that as an insult." He faked a sad face with a hand over his heart.

Ayumi rolled her eyes. She wouldn't give in to his charm or humor. "Can we just get on with it?"

Tai looked up from his fake charade. He finally put on a straight face as he looked into Ayumi's eyes. "Come back to me."

Ayumi stepped back in shock. "You expect me to believe that?!"

Tai shrugged. "Well yeah. I mean you got to admit we had something."

Ayumi tilted her head. "What happened to that copy cat of me?"

Tai looked down for a brief second then looked at Ayumi again. "We broke up…a long time ago. After you broke up with me, to be exact. I want the real thing again. I'm done with a fake Ayumi and fake feelings."

Ayumi shook her head. "You're too late. I found something real. You were the fake one all along."

Tai looked pained for a second. Ayumi didn't let it bother her. She remembered that Tai could be a good actor when he wanted to be.

Tai kept the pained expression as he leaned a little closer. "You can't believe that." He said it in a whisper as he leaned closer.

Ryoma was staring at the ground. He looked up to check Ayumi and Tai again. He saw Tai leaning closer and closer to her. Kazumi must have noticed this too. They both stood up and ran as fast as they could to where Ayumi and Tai were.

Ayumi could see Tai getting closer to her. She couldn't move. All she could see was Tai's pained expression and it pierced her. It literally froze her. She just blinked for a second and saw that Tai was now on the floor, face down. Ayumi looked up and saw Ryoma. She didn't see how he did it but he pushed Tai out of the way. Kazumi was next to Ayumi sticking her tongue out at Tai.

Ryoma muttered under his breath, "Bastard."

Tai got up and stared at Ryoma. He looked mad at first but he replaced it with a satisfied smirk. "Ayumi, I don't think you're happy your 'not official' boyfriend interrupted us. It looked like you wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss you."

Ayumi shook away to fog she was in. "How can you say that?"

Ryoma glared at Tai with disgust. "Go away."

Tai shrugged. "Ryoma, I know you're new to this. Listen to me this one time at least. Girls can't be sure of _who_ they want. Ayumi might want me instead of you tomorrow."

Ryoma continued to glare at Tai. He looked at Ayumi for a second. Jealousy was definitely over powering protection at the moment.

Kazumi eyes widened as she understood what Tai was trying to do. "You're trying to break them up! You're probably in it with Tomo."

Tai shrugged. "Kazumi, you were never the smart one."

Kazumi was about to open her mouth but Ayumi cut her off. "Kazumi, let's leave. Don't give him the satisfaction."

Ryoma, Ayumi and Kazumi walked away. Ryoma was walking slightly faster in front of them. Ayumi quickened her pace so that she was walking side by side with Ryoma.

"Ryoma, don't listen to him."

Ryoma shrugged. "Why would I?"

Ayumi rolled her eyes. "Let me rephrase then. Don't let what he says bother you."

Ryoma looked down at Ayumi. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at her. "I'll try. I am new to all of this anyway."

Ayumi suddenly became scared. What if Ryoma thought this whole thing wasn't worth a relationship?

Ryoma smiled. "Don't worry. I see that all this comes with a relationship but it's worth it you know? It's worth it because after all the drama, I'll still have you."

Ayumi smiled. "That's so sweet. I bet you got it from the book." She couldn't help but tease him about it.

Ryoma playfully rolled his eyes as he put his arm around her.

**This would've been done sooner but I had writer's block. Then one day when I didn't have homework, inspiration came to me. Yay! Review please. Tell me anything you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, everyone

**Hello, everyone. I want to thank you all again for the reviews and for adding this story to your favorites and alerts. The idea of bringing Ayumi's ex back was probably a good idea. I have a lot more ideas now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**Chapter 7**

**Leave Us Alone**

"Everyone gather up!"

Ayumi and Kazumi went to stand in their place to listen to their coach.

"There will be a friendship game with another school. I'm not quite sure of the name. I think it's St. Stefan or something like that. I heard they are on a lower level of skill than us so I don't want anyone to be embarrassed by losing. Yes, it's a friendship game but remember your reputation. The regulars will be the ones playing."

Kazumi yawned. "A friendship game? I bet that school doesn't think this will be very friendly."

Ayumi shrugged her shoulders. "It seems like a waste of time. What's the real point of it?"

After practice was over Ayumi grabbed her stuff and started to walk home. Kazumi was going straight home instead of going with Ayumi. While Ayumi was walking she started to think of how Tai came back in her life.

_He just came back because I found someone else,_ Ayumi thought as she looked up to the clear, blue sky. She was very confused. What motive does Tai have? Could Kazumi's assumption be right? Was Tomo also in it? Ayumi was so lost in thought that she didn't notice she was home already.

She took out her key and opened the door.

"Whoa, what the-?" Ayumi exclaimed when she turned to face the living room.

Tai was there sitting down on her couch in _her _house.

Ayumi shook her head. She did come to the right house, right?

Tai smiled. "Welcome home Ayumi. How was tennis practice?"

Ayumi lifted her finger in a wait-a-minute kind of way. "Wait a minute. What are you doing in my own house?"

Tai shrugged. "I came over to talk to you. I didn't want any interruption you see? I mean no Ryoma, no Kazumi. It would be just you and me. I forgot you had practice. So, luckily your mom was home for a bit and allowed me to stay."

Ayumi closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself. She would have to talk to her mother when she gets home.

Ayumi opened her eyes to glare at Tai. He got up from the couch and took Ayumi's tennis bags.

Tai stood close to Ayumi. He placed one hand on her arm. "Are you mad?"

Ayumi looked up at him. "What do you think? All of a sudden you come back in my life and stalk me. You're like Tomo."

Realization hit Ayumi when she said Tomo's name and Tai's sudden behavior. It all made sense.

"I'm going to kill Tomo!" Ayumi yelled. She took a step away from Tai and walked out the door.

Tai dropped the bags and ran after Ayumi. "Hey Ayumi, wait up!"

Ayumi tried to walk faster but Tai grabbed her arm. "Tai let me go! I'm going to see if Tomo is somewhere with _my _boyfriend. Kazumi was right. You two are up to something."

Tai laughed. "You're full of imagination."

Ayumi shook her arm free and turned around to look at Tai. "Am I? I know what you two are up to! And I'm going to stop this." Ayumi turned around again to keep walking. She didn't know where to go. She decided to walk over to the burger place.

Tai stopped Ayumi stepping in front of her. "I seriously don't know what you're talking about."

Ayumi laughed. "Yeah, right! You know exactly what I mean."

Tai ran his fingers through his hair. "I have no choice." He picked up Ayumi and carried her back to the house.

Ayumi was filled with anger. "Tai let me down! UGH!"

They were back in the house and Ayumi kept yelling.

"Put me down now!"

Tai shrugged and dropped her on the couch.

Ayumi's face grew red with anger and embarrassment. "You could've done it gently!"

Tai smirked. "You didn't specify that part."

Ayumi rolled her eyes as she tried to get up. Tai stopped her. "You're not leaving until we talk about this calmly."

Ayumi rolled her eyes again. "Fine."

Tai smiled. "You have one weird imagination Ayumi. By the way who's Tomo?"

Ayumi looked at Tai in shock. "Are you serious? You don't know?"

Tai's face became confused. "I'm sure that I don't know who she is."

Ayumi crinkled her eyebrows. "Ugh, fine. Can you please leave though?"

Tai shrugged. "Sure, but I'll find a time when I can talk to you about…well, us." He smiled a boy-ish grin.

Before Ayumi could say something he got up and left. Ayumi screamed in frustration. "There is no us!" She threw a pillow at the door that Tai just closed.

Ayumi groaned as she rested her head on the couch. Was Tai lying?

Ayumi woke up to the sun shining in her face. She groaned as she looked at her clock. She got up and went through her usual morning routine.

Once she went outside, she saw Ryoma standing there waiting for her. She was so happy to see him that she hugged him right away.

Ryoma was taken by surprise. "Uh, hey Ayumi."

Ayumi smiled. "Sorry but Tai was over at my house yesterday. He got on my nerve."

Ryoma's expression hardened. "He was at your house?"

Ayumi nodded. "I don't know why."

Ryoma's face suddenly became confused. Then he looked like he just realized something. "Oh, I should've known that he was going to be at your house."

Ayumi gave him a questioning look.

Ryoma took her hand as they started walking. "Tomo was literally following me. Momo and I were at the burger place and she followed us there. She kept blabbing on and on to me. I was barely listening. I heard something about Tai though. So I stopped to listen. She said something about Tai doing what he can to take you back. She was saying that Tai is trying to get you back right now just like how she was trying to win back her prince. I didn't really know that when she said prince she was referring to me…until now."

Ayumi wanted to scream. "Tai is such a liar! I thought they were in it together but when I mentioned her he said that he didn't know her. Kazumi was right!"

Ryoma looked at Ayumi. "Did…uh…did you guys do anything?"

Ayumi crinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

Ryoma tried to ask again. "You know when Tai was there with you…alone and I couldn't be there to stop him…if well, you know."

Ayumi realized what Ryoma was saying. "Oh, I get it. No we didn't. I wouldn't do that to you."

Ryoma looked relieved. They finally reached school and Ryoma said bye to Ayumi.

Once Ryoma left, Ayumi thought of what she needed to do. First, she would go find Kazumi.

"Hey Ayumi!"

Ayumi turned around to see Kazumi. Well, that's one thing done.

"Kazumi come on! We need to find Tomo!"

Kazumi followed Ayumi. "Are we finally going to beat her up?" Kazumi was smiling.

"Well, I'm yelling but you can if you want." Ayumi laughed with her friend as they tried to find Tomo.

They entered the classroom and sure enough Tomo was there. She looked up to see Ayumi and Kazumi and walked over to them.

Tomo smirked and crossed her arms. "Hello Kazumi and Ayumi."

Ayumi glared at Tomo. "I wouldn't be so confident if I was you."

Tomo shrugged and kept the smirk on her face. "I hung out with Ryoma yesterday."

Ayumi laughed sarcastically. "And you thought that now he likes you? Wow. He told me that you kept blabbing on and on. Trust me he wasn't really listening."

Tomo tried to keep her confidence but it was obvious that her confidence was slightly shaken. "Ayumi, don't you think Tai is a nice guy? I heard that he's trying to get you back and he seems so sweet!"

Kazumi stepped toward Tomo. "You two are planning something."

Tomo shrugged. "Kazumi, how can we do that if we don't know each other? Use your brain."

Kazumi grew with anger. "You and Tai keep saying that. I'm positive you guys are working together on something."

Ayumi glared at Tomo. "Tomo, you should use your brain." Ayumi stepped closer to Tomo so that their faces were inches away from each other. Tomo did her best to stay strong. Ayumi smirked. "You're the one who should use her brain because if you did use it, you would know not to me with me."

With the Ayumi looked like she was about to punch Tomo. Tomo fell down with fear, hands covering her head. Ayumi laughed. "Hey Tomo, look up."

Tomo looked up and saw that Ayumi had her arms crossed. She never even raised her first.

Tomo stood up and laughed nervously. "You thought I fell for that?"

Kazumi smirked. "We don't need to think you fell for that Tomo."

Ayumi smirked as well. "We know you fell for it. You're lucky it was me. I just wanted to mess with you but Kazumi, well, let's say that Kazumi wouldn't have faked it. Leave Ryoma and me alone. Got it?"

The two girls walked away towards their seats.

When Kazumi sat down she started to laugh. "That was hilarious! It's just too bad you wanted to only warn her."

Ayumi shrugged. "If she goes too far, then you can do it for real."

Ryoma was on his way to class. For some reason the thought of Tai and Ayumi together alone bugged him. He knows that they didn't do anything but at the same time Ryoma still wanted to beat up Tai.

_Jealousy can be a strong thing,_ Ryoma thought.

Ryoma was a few doors away from his classroom until a guy passed by him. Ryoma looked up to see that Tai stopped in front of him.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked in a bored tone.

Tai shrugged. "Ayumi and I will get her."

Ryoma looked up to glare at him. "That won't happen."

Tai smiled. "It will because I know that you don't know much about relationships…and how short they can last. Especially with Ayumi. She might dump you for another guy. And that guy will be me."

Tai walked away. Ryoma clenched his fists as he walked into the classroom. He saw Ayumi and Kazumi were in their seats laughing.

Ryoma sat down and rested his chin on his hand as usual. He couldn't forget the talk with Tai. _What did he mean by 'especially Ayumi?' Does that mean she might just dump me as if I was nothing? Do relationships really stay short? _Ryoma was confused about so many things. _Life was simpler when my life was only about tennis. Now there's drama with girls and other guys, _Ryoma thought. Then a horrible thought came to him. _Is Ayumi worth it?_

The teacher came in and Ryoma immediately shook away his thoughts. It wasn't easy though. He looked over at Ayumi. She was leaning back in her chair with her head tilted to the side. _Ayumi really did change me, but is it worth this?_

Ryoma walked over to his practice. He was still thinking about Ayumi and Tai and everything else that came with this whole relationship thing.

While Ryoma was on the court hitting, his mind kept wandering off. He missed a couple of balls, hit some out, hit some cord balls and didn't even reach some balls.

Ryoma was frustrated by the time practice was over. _It's happening. Tomo is right. My tennis is being messed with because of Ayumi, _Ryoma thought. He didn't know what to do.

It was the day of the so called friendship games. Ayumi and Kazumi were scheduled to play matches. Ayumi and Kazumi would play a singles match but the singles matches weren't numbered.

The friendship game was supposedly filled with "fun." There were games, food, raffles, and obviously the tennis games to watch. It was almost time for Ayumi's match so she left Kazumi to go warm up. Ayumi took off her regulars' jacket and left it with Kazumi. She was now in the regulars' girls' jersey which was a ribbed tank top and a skirt.

As Ayumi was running she could see some people she knew. Unfortunately she saw that Tomo was there along with Sakuno. She was fine with Sakuno but Tomo needs to leave especially since Ryoma was somewhere around here.

Ayumi suddenly stopped. She saw that Ryoma was right in front of her.

"Hey Ryoma," Ayumi said as she walked closer to him.

"Uh, Ayumi, can we talk?" Ryoma asked. He pulled down his cap to hide his face.

Ayumi had a bad feeling about this. "Yea, what about?"

Ryoma pulled down his cap even lower. "I'm not sure if this is working out."

Ayumi felt as if she was going to collapse. "So what are you saying?"

Ryoma didn't want to look at Ayumi. He was sure she had a pained expression and he didn't want to see it. "I'm saying I'll give this a week, maybe, and if it's still not working out then I'm sorry."

Ryoma wanted to get away as fast as he can. He never did something like that before. It was all so painful. All the more reason why Ryoma was soon about to give up.

Ayumi couldn't move. She wanted to stop Ryoma and talk about it but he left. She continued to run. Her legs still felt wobbly. _I need to find a way to make this better for him. Wait, why is he confused? I didn't do anything wrong unless someone got to him,_ Ayumi thought as she did her best to keep running.

Right then, she saw Tai standing in her way smiling at her. _Damn you,_ Ayumi thought.

"Hey Ayumi," Tai said with a grin.

"You stay away from me!" Ayumi yelled. She tried to keep running but Tai caught her by the arm.

"I heard your conversation with Ryoma. I know the reason why he's so confused. I heard he messed up really badly during tennis practice and he blamed it all on you. You deserve someone better," Tai said as he pulled Ayumi to face him.

Ayumi felt tears coming. "You know what? You might be the reason why Ryoma will give up on us! Don't mess with his head."

Tai shrugged. "Not my fault he can't handle a relationship. I heard that he wants his old life back. You know the life when he made his world about tennis only? He doesn't want you in his life anymore because you're ruining tennis for him."

Ayumi couldn't accept this. "Liar!" Ayumi yelled as she turned around to run. She turned at a corner and sat down. Her legs were about to give out. She couldn't handle this. Just then the microphone went off, "_The next singles match will start. Ayumi, will you please go to the court. You're opponent is already there."_

Ayumi took a deep breath. I can't do this right now. My legs can barely hold me up. She walked over to the tennis court. She saw Kazumi standing next to Ryoma and Tomo and Sakuno standing on the other side of Ryoma. Tai was standing a little farther way from them.

Ayumi shook her head as she entered the court. _I can't do this, I can't. I'm thinking about Ryoma and what Tai said. Is it true? Ryoma wants me out of his life?_ Ayumi thought. She looked over at Ryoma but it seemed like he was carefully avoiding her gaze. Ayumi fought back tears as she went to get ready to receive the serve.

_This can't be happening,_ Ayumi thought as the ball came toward her. She hit it but her arms were shaking. She had no control over the ball and it went out.

"Out! 15 to love!"

Ayumi shook her head. I need to concentrate. She returned the next serve and ran straight forward. The ball was returned to her far right though. She took a step then-

"AAAHH!" Ayumi screamed in pain.

She took a wrong step and her foot bended all the way to its side so that the side was laid on top of the ground. She heard a crack coming from her ankle.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Ayumi kept repeating as she felt a wave of pain shoot through her. _Damn it! Why could I have just concentrated? Stupid Tai for telling me reasons for Ryoma's actions. And stupid Ryoma for having these feelings and telling me now,_ Ayumi thought.

She saw her coach come to her. "I need someone to carry you."

She looked up to see that Momo was here. "Hey Ayumi. How did you do that? It isn't like you, it isn't." Momo picked her up and walked out of the tennis court to a nearby bench. She saw Kazumi come up to her at once.

"Ayumi what were you thinking while you were playing?" Kazumi asked. "I knew you weren't focusing but why?"

Ayumi looked up to see that Ryoma was standing next to Kazumi. He had an expression that was mixed with guilt and pain.

Ryoma pulled down his cap. "I'm sorry Ayumi. This is all my fault. I'll just leave you now."

Ayumi couldn't believe her ears. She reached out as far as she could to grab Ryoma's arm. It was hard since her coach was elevating her ankle. "Wait, what do you mean?" She could feel tears coming.

Ryoma shook her head. "I don't mean leave you in that way. I mean leave as in leave the park before I do you anymore damage. We'll just talk about it tomorrow. Bye."

Ayumi tried to reach out for him again but couldn't. She removed her ankle from her coach and tried to stand up. This wasn't a very good idea. She lifted her right leg so that she was on one foot only. "Ow! Wait, no, Ryoma stay please?! I need you with me!" Ayumi forgot about her ankle and tried to walk. She collapsed on the floor when she felt the pain of putting weight on her ankle.

Ryoma saw that she fell. He wanted to go help her. It look like he was going to go to her but he stopped. _Ryoma leave,_ he told himself. _She's risking to walk because of you. Leave before you make her do anything else that's bad for her. _He turned around to leave but before he left he saw Tai helping Ayumi up. _Damn you Tai,_ Ryoma thought as he left.

**Interesting? Very. Next chapter will have more of the secret planners a.k.a. Tomo and Tai. I'll show them with their meetings and what more they plan to do to poor Ayumi and Ryoma. I'll also show more of Ryoma and what he's going to do. Again sorry it took so long! **


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry it's taking so long

**So sorry it's taking so long. My life is just filled with too many things. There's school, high school stuff, graduation stuff, drama, student council stuff, and major projects that are due. But hey, I graduated! Hello high school! I'm a freshman. Hello summer and more time to write.**

**I reread the previous chapter and I realized I made some mistakes that might've confused you. The mistakes are in the important parts that's why. So IMPORTANT! THIS MUST BE READ! I will copy and paste the mistake and under it I will put the correction.**

**Error:**

Ayumi glared at Tomo. "Tomo, you should use your brain." Ayumi stepped closer to Tomo so that their faces were inches away from each other. Tomo did her best to stay strong. Ayumi smirked. "You're the one who should use her brain because if you did use it, you would know not to me with me."

**The correction is on the last sentence:**

"You're the one who should use her brain because if you did use it, you would know not to **mess** with me."

**Error:**

With the Ayumi looked like she was about to punch Tomo. Tomo fell down with fear, hands covering her head. Ayumi laughed. "Hey Tomo, look up."

**The correction is in the beginning (decided to change the whole sentence):**

**It looked like Ayumi was about to punch Tomo.**

**Error:**

Tai shrugged. "Ayumi and I will get her."

**Correction:**

Tai shrugged. "Ayumi and I will **get together**."

**Well, I think that's the only mistakes I made. I will go slower in typing and read it more than I usually do.**

**Chapter 8**

**Listen to Me**

Ayumi woke up with a groan. She sat up in bed and stared at her ankle. _Man, I was hoping that was a dream,_ Ayumi thought. She lifted her right leg and laid it down gently. _Getting ready is going to be a pain!_

Ayumi changed while sitting down. Her doctor told her it wasn't broken. It was just badly twisted. Ayumi remembered the doctor saying she was lucky it didn't break. _If only the doctor knew how unlucky I really was that day. I guess it's true. I am lucky it didn't break. The only lucky thing about yesterday..._

After Ayumi was fully dressed she bandaged her ankle. She limped down the stairs. It was really hard and it took forever to reach the kitchen table.

"Good morning," Ayumi's mother said. "You're sleeping down here tonight so you don't have to deal with the stairs. And Kazumi's father offered to drive you girls to school so you don't have to walk that much."

Ayumi sighed and looked at her ankle which was propped up on another chair. She was honestly dreading the day.

The doorbell rang and Ayumi's mom went to get it. Ayumi started eating her breakfast. She noticed her mom also got her school bag ready. She hated it when her mom touched her stuff. It just bugged her.

Ayumi heard footsteps and looked up to tell her mom that she might have missed something.

When Ayumi looked up she saw Ryoma.

"Uh, um, hi…" Ayumi said. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't expect him to come after yesterday's events.

"I, um, thought you needed help to get to school." Ryoma's voice was soft.

Ayumi looked down at the floor. "Oh, um, thanks but Kazumi's dad is coming to give me a ride."

Ryoma also looked down at the floor. "I know. You're mom told me. Uh, she said I should ride you guys since I came here to help you walk."

Ayumi could feel the awkward silence. She couldn't help it. It made her wanted to scream or cry or just do something to break the silence.

Just then Ayumi's mom walked in to continue washing the dishes. For once, Ayumi was glad her mom walked in on her with a guy.

"Ryoma, sit down while you wait for Kazumi and her dad," Ayumi's mother said with a polite smile.

Ryoma sat down on the chair across from Ayumi. He looked out the window that showed the front gate. Ayumi sighed as she finished her breakfast. Ayumi chewed slowly as she thought of what was going through Ryoma's head. Was he seriously going to break up with her if this doesn't work out?

A honk was heard coming from outside. Ryoma stood up quickly and offered to help Ayumi up. Ayumi smiled gratefully and grabbed Ryoma's hand as she tried to balance herself. Ryoma took her backpack for her and Ayumi limped all the way out the door to Kazumi's car, trying her best to leave the silence. Ryoma was following close behind her holding his and Ayumi's bag.

During the car ride, Kazumi must have noticed the awkward silence between Ayumi and Ryoma because she didn't say anything the whole ride to school. It was the first time none of them had anything to say, not even Kazumi.

Ryoma offered to bring Ayumi's bag to class with her but Kazumi sensed that Ayumi didn't want to deal with this silence so she quickly took the bag. Ryoma shrugged and left. Ayumi finally let out a big sigh and screamed.

Kazumi smiled weakly, "Letting it out?"

Ayumi laughed nervously. "Yea, I guess."

Kazumi jumped suddenly. "I have practice! That's why we're here early! Ryoma has practice too."

Ayumi shrugged. "I guess you better run. Don't worry. I can manage holding my backpack and limping to some place to sit. Now go before you're late!"

Kazumi looked reluctant. "Fine, I'll go but if you trip and twist your other ankle, don't blame me."

Ayumi laughed as her friend ran off to practice. Ayumi began to limp her way to a tree where she could sit. As soon as she sat down Tai came out of nowhere.

"GO AWAY!" Ayumi yelled.

Tai look worried then offended. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." He sat down next to Ayumi.

Ayumi rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing you don't know what 'go away' means?"

Tai smirked. "I guess not."

Ayumi couldn't help but laugh. After she laughed Ayumi felt defeated. She wanted to be alone to think of Ryoma and the things that happened to them. Tai was one of the things that happened to them.

"Seriously, Tai, go away." Ayumi said it this time with more force and gave Tai one of the dirtiest looks she could muster.

Tai put up his hands in defeat. "Fine, fine." He got up and left.

Ayumi sighed and leaned her head back on the tree. For once she gave in to all the drama and let the tears fall down her cheeks.

Ryoma was sitting down looking at everyone practice. He wasn't in the mood to play tennis today. _What should I do? I can't continue like this. I can't play tennis only because I'm not in the mood. Ayumi made me feel like this. She told me one time that relationships can be really great. That's a bunch of bull-_

"Echizen!"

Ryoma's thoughts were interrupted by Momo. He looked up to see him walking over.

"How's Ayumi doing?" Momo asked as he sat down.

Ryoma sighed. "Nothing."

Momo cocked his head to the side. "She's feeling nothing?"

Ryoma pulled his cap down to hide his mistake. "I mean there's nothing to talk about Ayumi."

Ryoma stood up and walked out of the tennis courts.

Sakuno and Tomo were watching the tennis team practice as usual. Tomo saw Ryoma walk out. _He looks sad, _Tomo thought. Right then and there Tomo made a decision.

Tomo left Sakuno and went to where Ryoma was standing.

"Ryoma?"

Ryoma looked up to see Tomo. He didn't want to deal with this right now…

"No wait!" Tomo said when she saw that Ryoma was about to walk away. "I-I just want to say…sorry for everything I caused. I never knew Ayumi made you this happy. But now you're all miserable without her."

Ryoma turned around slowly to face Tomo. "You're sorry?"

Tomo nodded. She was hoping that he would forgive her evil ways.

"What about Tai?" Ryoma asked. He said Tai's name with hatred.

Tomo let her head hang. "He won't give up. I told him that we should stop but now he won't listen."

Ryoma sighed. "I forgive you. And I'll take care of Tai."

Tomo jerked her head up. He forgave her! "Ryoma…thank you!"

Ryoma shrugged and walked away. For some reason he felt better. The confirmation that Tai was messing with his head, the thought of Tomo laying off Ayumi, just made Ryoma feel better.

Ayumi was still sitting under the tree. The tears stopped but nothing changed. After spending the whole time trying to make her brain think of a way to make Ryoma forget about Tai and Tomo she couldn't think of anything. She was about ready to give up. Break it off before Ryoma and most importantly she hurt anymore. She slowly got up and decided to look for Ryoma.

"Hey."

Ayumi turned around and saw Ryoma standing next to her. "Sit down. We need to talk anyways."

Ayumi sighed. _It doesn't matter who does it I guess._

They both sat down. "Ayumi…I just want to let you know…"

Ayumi interrupted him. "It's been great but you can't take it anymore because it's affecting your tennis."

Ryoma smirked. "Nope. That wasn't what I was going to say."

Ayumi looked bewildered. "What?!"

Ryoma continued to smirk. "I just want to let you know that I won't let Tai get in between us. Tomo isn't going to bug us anymore. So Tai is the only one and honestly who cares about him?"

Ayumi smiled and wrapped her arms around Ryoma's neck. "Oh my gosh! I thought you were going to give up!"

Ryoma laughed. "I'm not going to give up something that makes me happy…especially since it's not tennis."

Ayumi held on to Ryoma. She never wanted to let go. Then she felt Ryoma put his arms around her waist. They stayed like that until they had to go to class.

Little did they know that Tai was watching from far away. He clenched his teeth and formed a fist. He was squeezing his fingers together so hard that he left nail marks on his skin. _So close. I'll get her sooner or later anyways,_ Tai thought as he tried to relax.

**Again sorry for the long wait! Review and tell me anything you need to tell me. haha.**


	9. Chapter 9

I haven't been updating as much as I want to

**I haven't been updating as much as I want to. I've been out of town a lot and the use of a computer wasn't available. I also didn't know what to make the next chapter about. I kind of lost interest until one night inspiration came! YAY! Haha. Sorry for the long wait!**

**Chapter 9**

**These Are the Best Moments**

It was a brand new day. The sun was shining and everything that came with a perfect day was there. Ayumi and Kazumi didn't have any tennis practice. Perfect, yes? Actually, not quite. Ryoma was in the locker room dressing up for practice. He couldn't go enjoy the rest of the afternoon with Ayumi ad Kazumi. This deserved a big BOO. Ryoma sighed as he stood up. He took his hat and placed it on his head. Then he took his racquet and walked out of the room.

As soon as Ryoma walked out of the door he almost bumped into someone.

"Ah, Ayumi, hey," Ryoma said as he looked up to see his girlfriend standing in front of him.

Ayumi smiled and tilted her head to the right. "Hey," she said with a smile.

"What're you doing here?" Ryoma asked.

Ayumi kept her head tilted to the right and looked at the window on the locker room. "I noticed that we haven't spent time with just the two of us and well I was wondering," she said then paused. She kept her head tilted and moved her eyes so that she was looking eye to eye with Ryoma. The she continued, "Well, I was wondering if you want to go out after your tennis."

Ryoma smiled. He knew Ayumi was acting cute on purpose. She tilts her head when she wanted something…or when she's confused. Either way Ryoma thought it made her look cuter than ever.

Ryoma said, "Yeah, we should go out."

Ayumi moved her head back in place. "GREAT! Well, I better go. Kazumi is waiting for me. See you later."

"See you later," Ryoma said. Then he pulled Ayumi into a hug.

"KIDDO! That's so CUTE!"

Ryoma pulled out of the hug to see who interrupted them. Of course it was Eiji with Momo by his side. They were both smiling huge grins.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ryoma asked in an annoyed voice and squinted his eyes.

"Ah, it's nothing, nothing at all. Just being young," Momo said then elbowed Eiji in the ribs.

"Ah, yea, that's right. We should go Momo," Eiji said then winked. Momo nodded enthusiastically and they walked away.

Ayumi giggled and Ryoma muttered, "Idiots."

After Ayumi stopped laughing she said, "Well, see you later."

"Yeah, see you later," Ryoma said then pulled Ayumi into another hug.

Ryoma smiled as Ayumi turned to walk away.

Tai was watching them the whole time. He rolled his eyes then he turned around to see Tomo and Sakuno walking out of the school.

Tai smiled and walked over to them. "Hey," Tai said as he approached them.

Sakuno smiled. "Sorry, but I have to go. Bye."

After Sakuno left, Tai looked at Tomo in the eye. "Why did you give up on our plan?"

Tomo shrugged. "Ryoma became unhappy."

Tai looked confused. "He was about to break up with Ayumi and Ayumi was about to break up with him."

Tomo's eyes lit up. "Really?!"

Tai nodded. "But since you told him you gave up, he decided to keep trying."

Tomo opened her mouth in shock. "Really?!"

Tai shrugged and look at the floor. "Yeah, but since you gave up, you won't have him. I can't break them up on my own but…" Tai looked up at Tomo and sighed, "But, oh well."

"Wait," Tomo said. "Maybe I'll try again, but…"

"Tomo," Tai said with a little frustration in his voice. "Who liked Ryoma first? You did. Who came all of a sudden and stole him? Ayumi did. It's supposed to be you or Sakuno who should be with him right now."

Tomo slowly nodded her head. "You're right. Okay, count me in. I have to go though. Bye."

Tai waved as she walked away. _Too easy, _Tai thought as he smirked.

Ayumi reached the entrance of the school. She was so excited for the date she has with Ryoma tonight. The only problem is that she didn't know what they should go do. Watch a movie? Just go out and eat? Walk around the city?

"Hey."

Ayumi turned around to see Ryoma standing behind her.

Ayumi smiled. "Hey. So what do you want to do tonight?"

Ryoma shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

Ayumi sighed. _I knew he was going to say that,_ she thought.

"Well," Ayumi said, "are you hungry? Practice must've been tiring."

"I'm not that hungry," Ryoma said. "Let's just walk until we figure it out."

Ayumi smiled. "Fine with me."

As they were walking, Ayumi noticed something different about Ryoma. She wasn't quite sure what it was that was different. Then Ayumi noticed something was missing. _Why does it feel like something isn't the same?_

Ayumi just shrugged it off and crossed her arms across her chest. It was a habit of hers when she was mad or confused. And right now she was confused. Then she realized it. She crossed her arms…that was different. She was usually doing something with her hand whenever she was with Ryoma. She glanced over at Ryoma to see if he noticed that there was something different too. Then she noticed that Ryoma's hands were in his pocket. _He's not holding my hand! Wait, why isn't he holding my hand? He usually just takes it, _Ayumi thought.

"Is there something wrong?" Ayumi asked.

"No, why?" Ryoma answered her. "You want to sit down in the park? There are some benches there."

"Sure," Ayumi answered.

When they reached the park they sat down on the nearest bench. Ryoma kept his hands in his pockets and Ayumi kept her arms crossed across her chest.

"Okay, I'll ask," Ayumi said. She wasn't sure if something was wrong or if he just didn't want to hold her hand. "Why aren't we holding hands like how we always do?"

Ryoma shrugged then pulled his cap down.

"You pulled your cap down! That means you're hiding something, lying, or hiding a mistake you made," Ayumi said.

"What? No, I don't," Ryoma said and pulled his cap down a little further. He let go of his cap and pointed a finger at Ayumi. "Well you've been crossing your arms awhile now. That means you're mad or confused."

"Yeah, I just said why," Ayumi said and crossed her arms a little tighter unconsciously. "Is there something wrong? I mean you usually do hold my hand."

"No, I don't," Ryoma said. He was about to pull his cap down but stopped midway and put his hand back in his pocket.

"Fine," Ayumi said. She decided to mess with him a little. "I'll just expect the worse like…let's see here. I can expect it's because your hands are sweaty. Or you touched your butt earlier and didn't wash your hands."

Ryoma looked up at Ayumi. "What?" He asked with a confused expression.

Ayumi shrugged. "So why is it? I can go on and on and make the weirdest excuses. Kazumi would love to hear them. You know she would also make fun of you."

Ryoma sighed. "You would laugh."

Ayumi rolled her eyes and smiled. "No, I won't. How bad can it be?"

"I don't like holding hands in public," Ryoma said and immediately pulled his cap down.

Ayumi tilted her head and looked confused. "What are you talking about? You hold my hand every time we walk to school."

Ryoma pulled his cap down a little more. "I always let go when we get near school. And I never hold your hand in school." ** (IMPORTANT! Read description after the end of chapter!!)**

"Why don't you like holding hands in public then?" Ayumi asked.

"People stare when it's none of their business," Ryoma said letting go of his cap.

"Well, duh," Ayumi said with a giggle. "That's how they are. I mean if you let something like that stop you then you won't be able to do anything you want. Know what I mean?"

Ryoma shrugged. "I guess you're right."

Ayumi smiled. "You have a lot to learn about things that don't involve tennis," she teased.

Ryoma looked up at her. "Shut up," he said then smiled to show he was joking.

Ayumi smiled back and leaned back on the bench. Ryoma moved a little closer and took her hand.

"It's weird. You're making me do things I usually don't do," Ryoma said.

Ayumi looked up at him. "I'm not making you!"

Ryoma laughed. "It's a good thing. I meant it in a good way."

"Oh," Ayumi said then laughed. "I knew that." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Ryoma laughed. "Of course you knew that," he said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Whatever," Ayumi said then she rolled her eyes. She playfully hit him on his arm.

Ryoma let go of Ayumi's hand and placed his arm around her shoulder. "So are we just going to sit here?"

Ayumi shrugged. "You want to go somewhere?"

"Not really," Ryoma answered then rested his head on top of Ayumi's.

_This feels really nice. I've never felt like this before. I've never done something like this before. I'm really glad I met Ayumi,_ Ryoma thought. _She changed me a little in a good way._

Time passed and it was starting to get cold. Ryoma felt Ayumi shiver.

"Are you cold?" He asked her.

Ayumi shrugged. "A little, I guess," she said.

Ryoma pulled back his arm and took of his regulars' jacket. He put it around Ayumi.

"There, you won't be that cold now," Ryoma said then smiled.

Ayumi put her arms in the sleeve. "Thanks but how about you?"

"I'm fine," Ryoma said.

"I bet you read this from that book I found in your bag. It was called "What to do in Relationships," right? You're taking pointers aren't you," Ayumi teased him.

"No I'm not," Ryoma said then pulled his cap down.

"HA! You pulled you're cap down," Ayumi said.

"I hate how you know me so well," Ryoma said then put his arm around her shoulders again. Ayumi laughed then rested her head on his shoulder. Then Ryoma rested his head on hers.

"Remember when I told you relationships can be great?" Ayumi asked. "Well, it's moments like these that are the best part about it. These are the best moments."

Ryoma smiled. _I know what you mean now, _Ryoma thought.

**Well, I just wanted to put this. It is currently 1:10 in the MORNING of July 16, 2008. And right when I was typing this part I was sitting on a rocking chair in my room typing on the laptop since I couldn't sleep. Inspiration always comes around this time for me. **

**Well, I leaned back, a little TOO much. And the chair fell backward completely with me on it! And my dresser is behind me. So I hit my head REALLY bad on the back of the chair. I guess my head went sideways from the impact and I hit my right eye against the armrest of the chair. My eye is really hurting and my cheekbone. And my already sprained, left ankle that's healing started hurting again. And my right foot is hurting.**

**The ironic thing was that I was importing music and after I fell I heard the "DING" noise right after I fell. In my head I was like, **_**that's ironic! And perfect timing.**_

**I think I made it sound worse than it really is. But that is what happened. Well I typed this right after I got ice. Can you believe no one woke up? It made a huge noise! Well, after putting ice my eye doesn't hurt. And my cheekbone stopped hurting. I'm okay now. Well I was planning on finishing this chapter tonight, well this morning, but I'm hurting a little still.**

**Now I know what teachers mean when they say, "Don't rock your chair!" I never listened because I never fell. Well, now I will ALWAYS listen to that. And on the rocking chair I'll rock a LITTLE. So guys, LISTEN TO YOUR TEACHER unlike me. XD **

**I want to thank EVERYONE who read that! **

**That was like a "making of chapter nine and the dangers it has." Well, I'll finish this chapter later on in the day!**

**UPDATED PART:**

**It's now 5:38 here. And I'm done! Sorry again for the late update but please continue reading and reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! It's been forever since I updated…I know…I'm sorry. High school is slowly killing me! I hate most of my teachers. Actually, I only like ONE teacher. There is some good news though. I made the VARSITY TENNIS team! Isn't that GREAT?! I'm only a FRESHMAN too. **

**So these are the reasons why I haven't been updating. After school I have tennis practice every day, and when I get home I have to do homework. By then I'm so exhausted! I'm also trying my best to keep up with my honors classes.**

**I want to thank the people who review EVERY single chapter! Please continue to review even though I'm taking forever to update. But for those who didn't review every chapter, I'd still like to thank you for reading and reviewing! EVERY SINGLE one of you who reviewed are the best!**

**Chapter 10**

**The Beginning of**

**The End?**

Tai was sitting down on his computer chair in his room. He rolled the chair towards his desk and picked up a framed picture. It was a picture of him and Ayumi when they were still together. He smiled at it. They were both so happy at the time. He wanted her back with him. He _needed_ her back with him. He missed holding her in his arms. He missed everything about her. He was a jerk for cheating on her, he knew that. He didn't realize how much he needed Ayumi until she actually left him. She made him a better person.

That's why Tai had a plan. A plan that would definitely break Ayumi and Ryoma up. He put the picture down and got up from his chair. He walked over to the window to see Tomo walking towards the front door. And she was needed to make this plan a success. That's the only reason why Tai put up with her.

Tomo knocked on the door to Tai's room. He walked over and opened the door.

"Hey Tomo," Tai said with a smile.

Tomo slightly blushed. "Hi Tai!" Tomo thought Tai was kind of cute. After all he IS cute. But she wanted her prince not Tai.

"Have a seat." Tai said gesturing towards his bed. Tomo sat down on the edge of the bed while Tai sat back down on his chair. He turned it around so that he could face Tomo.

"So what's the plan?" Tomo asked. She wanted to get straight to the point. She wanted her Ryoma as soon as possible!

"One plan is to mess with Ayumi's head and the other messes with Ryoma's head," Tai said.

"I don't want Ryoma to suffer anymore though…" Tomo said.

"Then we can use the plan that messes with Ayumi's head. That plan will actually break them up faster because Ayumi can be irrational when she's emotional." Tai explained.

Tomo nodded. "Go on."

Tai smiled. "Well, here's the plan. It's the good old set up plan."

**Next Day**

Ayumi was walking to school alone. Ryoma had practice and she didn't want to wake up early just because he had practice. As she was walking she was thinking about her relationship. It seemed like it was too good to be true. She expected Ryoma to have issues with their relationship. She was expecting him to think that some of the things she wanted to do were stupid. _He must really like me,_ Ayumi thought while smiling.

**Back at the School**

Before Tomo entered the school Tai whispered to her, "You know the plan right?"

Tomo nodded.

Tai wasn't sure about trusting Tomo with the plan but he couldn't do what Tomo was about to do. "Don't mess up or else the whole plan will be ruined!" Tai whispered.

Tomo nodded again. "Don't worry!" She was starting to get a little annoyed.

Tai lightly pushed her in the school. "I see Ayumi about to come. Go to the tennis courts. Once you see her come towards the courts then do what you have to do! I'll be watching."

Tomo nodded and walked towards the tennis courts. Tai walked a different way towards the courts.

Tomo positioned herself near Ryoma. She saw that Ayumi was close by. She decided to start the plan.

"Hi Ryoma!" She yelled happily.

"Hello," Ryoma said with a simple nod.

Tomo saw that Ayumi was at the courts now. Just a few more steps then she can hear and see what she was about to do_. Come on. Almost there, Ayumi. Keep walking, _Tomo thought. _THERE! She's on the perfect spot._

"Ah, Ryoma I love you _too!_ I knew you wanted me and not Ayumi!" Tomo yelled. She made sure she put emphasis on 'too' so that it seemed like Ryoma also said I love you. Then she wrapped her arms around Ryoma's neck and kissed him on the lips with so much aggression that Ryoma could not pull away.

_Perfect,_ Tai thought as he looked over to where Ayumi was standing. She was frozen and it looked like she was going to cry. It pained him to see her like that but it will be worth it. He will have Ayumi once again. Just as he expected Ayumi ran to where Ryoma and Tomo were still kissing.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Ayumi yelled right into Ryoma's and Tomo's ear. They immediately stopped kissing, well Tomo stopped.

"A-Ayumi! It's not what it looks like! She did it! She did everything." Ryoma was stuttering and breathing heavily. He didn't know what to do.

"Oh, I'm _sure _you had nothing to do with it! That's what they all say! That's what Tai said when I caught him kissing another girl! I've had it with guys like you! It's _OVER!" _Ayumi was crying openly now. "Oh, and one more thing. I should've done this to the other girl too."

Ayumi brought her hand back and slapped Tomo on the face. She used as much strength as she would use if she was swinging her tennis racquet. It made a loud noise and it left a red mark.

Tomo yelled and crouched down in pain. Ayumi looked at Ryoma in disgust and ran away.

The whole time Fuji was watching with his eyes open. His eyes gave the impression that he knew more than Tomo hoped people would know.

Ayumi was running to who knows where. She needed someone to vent to but she didn't feel like running anymore. She sat down under a tree and continued to cry. _Where's Kazumi when I need her? _Ayumi thought.

She looked up to see Tai walking towards her. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Ayumi, I'm so sorry for what happened. I saw everything." Tai said.

"I just don't get it! Why does this always happen to me?" Ayumi asked. She leaned her head down on Tai's shoulder and started crying again.

Tai was talking softly. "It's okay Ayumi. I did what Ryoma did. But can't you see? I know I was wrong and I'm sorry. I doubt Ryoma is sorry. Give me another chance and I'll make sure you won't get hurt like that again. I'll even make sure Ryoma will stay away from you. I promise to protect you."

Ayumi sighed. "I don't know Tai…I don't want to get hurt again."

Tai whispered, "I know but give me another chance. It pains me to see you like this. Give me another chance. If you do I can hurt Ryoma for you. All you have to do is give me a chance."

Ayumi sniffed. "I don't know…maybe."

Tai held her tightly. "I want to protect you. Let me protect you."

Ayumi sighed. "Okay." She lifted her head to face Tai. He took advantage of this moment and kissed her softly on the lips.

Ryoma was walking around looking for Ayumi. He stopped walking when he saw her kissing Tai. _This is all my fault,_ Ryoma thought. He turned around and walked back to the tennis courts.

_What was I thinking? Getting into a relationship was stupid! I only hurt someone I deeply cared about! What hurts the most is that she's mad at me for something I didn't do. And now she's back with Tai,_ Ryoma thought.

As soon as he got to the tennis courts a huge commotion broke out.

"Kiddo, I can't believe that happened!" Eiji yelled while running towards Ryoma.

"Echizen, did you really do that?" Momo asked. He looked mad and confused at the same time.

Inui shook his head. "This goes against all data. Echizen wouldn't do something like that to Ayumi."

"Ah, kiddo, I can't believe you!" Eiji yelled once again.

"Stop it Eiji," Fuji said then opened his eyes. "Ryoma was set up. I saw Tai hiding behind a tree and Tomo forced herself on Ryoma."

"Is that true Ryoma?" Kazumi asked. Ryoma didn't even notice that she was there. "Everyone told me what you did but I couldn't believe it either."

Ryoma pulled his cap down. "I would never do that to Ayumi. But it's too late. I saw her kiss Tai. Well he kissed her but still."

Fuji smiled. "Who said you're going down without a fight?"

Kazumi smiled too. "We'll help you get her back."

Eiji punched the air with his fist. "Yahoo! We're going to bring the Tai guy down!"

Momo punched his palm with his fist. "I can't wait. I just can't."

"Wait, what are we going to do?" Ryoma asked.

Kazumi and Fuji smiled. "Just leave that to us," Kazumi said.

Fuji chuckled. "It seems like Kazumi is now my evil accomplice."

Kazumi laughed. "Well, evil accomplice let's plan something to get back at Tai and Tomo."

Ryoma smiled. There was no way he was going down without a fight. This is definitely not the beginning of the end of him and Ayumi.

**I'm done! I'm so so so so sorry for the long wait! Please continue reviewing and reading! I'll do my best to find time to write!**


End file.
